Life in the Pegasus galaxy
by SuperMom1
Summary: New allies, new enemies and new friends. Life in the Pegasus galaxy has its fair share of problems, as well as its rewards. A sequel to "Just another day in Pegasus."
1. Chapter 1: A friendly visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**Set in the second half of season five. This is a sequel to my story, "Just another day in Pegasus." It didn't start out this way, but as the story was written it became clear to me that it should be a sequel.**

**Chapter 1: A friendly visit.**

_John Sheppard was running for his life, wildly through trees and scrub, barley having time to breathe. He had no idea where he was; all he knew was that he was being chased by the Genii. He thought the Genii were supposed to be their allies, but here he was running from them again. Bullets whizzed by his head and hit the trees beside him, spraying pieces of bark back at him. He'd lost his team back at the gate. He had no idea whether they had made it back to Atlantis or not. Right at this moment all he could do was keep on running and hope that he could find a place to hide soon, as he couldn't keep on running forever_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eight hours earlier.**

John Sheppard stepped through the gate onto FM 333 -123 on a beautifully warm and sunny day. He was followed by Ronan Dex, Teyla Emmagan and then Rodney McKay came through last. They were here to begin trade negotiations with the Loluu people. Teyla had organised the talks, as the Athosion people had traded with them for many years.

These people were simple farmers who grew vegetables, some of which looked like green carrots and blue turnips; they also grew a type of grain similar to wheat. They had trees that grew fruit, which looked and tasted like apples; only they were orange. They also had birds, which looked like chickens.

As they walked down the path leading to the village, McKay started to complain loudly.

"Why am I here? It's just a simple meet and greet, you don't need me here. I have so much work to do back on Atlantis and who knows what Zelenka is doing to ruin my research."

"Because you're a member of my team McKay. Besides they will be having a big feast after the talks and I know how much you love to eat." John replied and smirked.

"I hope they don't serve anything with citrus in it. You know how my throat starts to puff up when I eat citrus." McKay was looking worried as he spoke.

"Do not worry Dr McKay; I am sure they will have a large selection of food for you to choose from," Teyla said soothingly.

"If not you can just go hungry," Ronan snickered and John joined in.

"Oh Har, Har," Rodney shot back, sarcastically.

"Come on let's keep moving," Sheppard said, when he'd finally managed to stop laughing.

They walked along admiring the view. It was like many of the planets they had visited in the Pegasus galaxy. The area they were walking through was a grassy plain and in the distance they could see buffalo like animals grazing in the tall, dry grass. To their right there were woodlands filled with many different species of birds, to their left, there were rolling hills, overflowing with wild flowers in many different colours and in the distance they could see a river winding down from the mountains.

They approached the village five minutes later. Chief Cooploo came out to greet them followed by Elder Somma.

Chief Cooploo was an older man whose muscles had sagged a long time ago; he was shorter than McKay and was quite large around the middle. He had long brown dreadlocks that were turning grey at the ends and his eyes were a brilliant blue that sparkled every time he spoke.

Elder Somma was much taller; he was almost as tall a Ronan. He was much leaner and had short blonde hair. His eyes were deep hazel.

"Greetings people of Atlantis and friends of Athos. I am pleased that you have come to discuss trade with us." Chief Cooploo said, as he bowed his head towards them.

Teyla stepped forward and bowed her head before introducing her team. "This is Lt Col John Sheppard, Specialist Ronan Dex and Dr Rodney McKay."

"Are you a healer?" Elder Somma asked McKay.

"No I'm a scientist," was McKay's indignant reply.

The two Loluuians looked at him strangely, as they had no idea what a scientist was.

John stepped forward and bowed his head before speaking, "I look forward to positive talks this afternoon. We're always looking to meet new friends."

"Let us go and have some refreshments," Chief Cooploo suggested.

They were led to a large tent, when they stepped inside they looked around in awe. They saw a large square table in the middle of the room, the table was low and there were colourful cushions made of exquisite silk scattered around it. There was a beautiful colourful rug on the floor that had obviously been crafted over many years. A young woman was placing some kind of fruit on the table, along with a large clay jug of water.

The young woman looked at them and spoke. "We trade with many worlds; some of them make many beautiful things that they are quite willing to trade."

"This is my daughter Kin." Chief Cooploo said, as he introduced the young woman. She was very beautiful, a little taller than her father with long brown hair; she was much slimmer than her father and had the same brilliant blue eyes. She would have been about twenty years old in earth years.

"I am pleased to meet you," she said as she poured water into clay cups. "Please sit down and enjoy the food."

They all sat on the cushions and began to eat the fruit; it was the orange fruit that looked like apples.

McKay whispered to Teyla, "This isn't citrus is it?"

"No, Dr McKay I believe it is perfectly safe for you to eat," she replied quietly.

"Can you leave us now please?" Chief Cooploo asked his daughter.

Once the fruit was eaten the trade talks began. Atlantis was offering medical supplies and help with planting and harvesting in exchange for a portion of the Loluuians crops.

An hour later the negotiations were complete.

"I'm very happy with what we have achieved today," Chief Cooploo said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I will need to discuss it with our leader Mr Woolsey, but I don't see any problems with us proceeding with our agreement," Sheppard told him.

"Then let us eat and celebrate," Chief Cooploo said, as he led them out of the meeting tent.

When they walked outside they saw rows of tables set up and food was already on them. There was a variety of fruits and vegetables, in all different shapes, sizes and colours. The meat looked like it had come from the small chicken like birds and the buffalo like animals they had seen grazing earlier that day.

John sat down with Teyla next to him, Ronan sat next to Teyla and McKay sat next to Ronan. On the other side of John sat the chief's daughter.

Many of the villagers had obviously been drinking some kind of wine, including the chief's daughter. She was very bold, as she offered Sheppard a cup and put her hand on his knee.

Sheppard's reply was almost strangled, "No thank you."

"I am at the age when I can choose a mate, a leader from another village. I choose you," Kin whispered in his ear.

Sheppard almost choked on the water he was drinking. He desperately tried to think of an adequate reply, he looked at Teyla and put his arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but Teyla is my wife," he spluttered out.

How he wished that Teyla really was his wife. Then he thought of Kanaan and became a little angry, I would never treat her the way he does, he mused. I would worship and protect her every day.

The moment he'd met Teyla he'd fallen head over heels in love with her, but them Colonel Sumner had been killed and he'd had to assume command of the base, then Teyla had become a member of his team, so things never went any farther. The day he found out that she was pregnant with Kanaan's baby, he kicked himself. He'd taken it out on Teyla by being angry with her, but he was really angry with himself. He'd dealt with those feelings and they'd become best friends again, but he truly loved her. He seemed to remember her telling him that she loved him too, after that crazy mission to MX 745-217, when he'd been invisible. By the time he'd recovered from his injuries, Teyla had worked things out with Kanaan and things went back to the way they'd always been.

Teyla looked up and when she realised what was going on asked him, "Are you alright honey?"

"I'm perfectly fine sweetie," John said kissing Teyla's cheek.

"That doesn't matter. The males among our tribe are allowed many mates." Kin told them as she started to move her hand up his leg to his thigh.

John's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Our people only take one mate and we mate for life, so I'm sorry you'll have to back off!" Teyla said, smacking Kin's hand away from John's thigh.

"Don't think this is over," Kin glared at Teyla as she spoke. "I always get what I want and I want John Sheppard."

With that she gave John a flirtatious smile; she then got up to talk to Elder Somma. A few minutes later, Kin and Somma disappeared together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The feast continued until dusk.

When people started to clean up the mess and head to their tents, John got to his feet and announced, "It's been a wonderful afternoon, but we should be going." He bowed his head towards Chief Cooploo.

"It has been an honour," Chief Cooploo said as he bowed his head in return.

The rest of the team bowed their heads and turned towards the gate.

They walked in silence thinking about what a wonderful day they'd had. The trade negotiations had gone well and their stomachs were full.

John took Teyla's soft silky hand and asked her jokingly "How did you enjoy the feast sweetie?"

"Oh it was wonderful honey." There was laughter in her voice as she spoke.

Ronan just laughed at the friendly banter, while Rodney looked at them with a quizzical look on his face.

Sheppard told them about Kin's proposition.

McKay's replied in a high pitched voice. "Are you serious, why did you pretend to be married? _Did you see how hot she was? _And for whatever reason she was obviously in to you_ Kirk!"_

"McKay leave it alone," he told him firmly, as he looked ahead at the path, not wanting to continue the conversation.

McKay just rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to speak. Ronan shushed him; Ronan was on high alert as always.

"What's going on?" John whispered. His Spidey sense was tingling by this time.

"Someone's at the gate." Ronan told him.

They all picked up their weapons and were on high alert.

As they approached to gate Sheppard felt a pin prick in his neck, he touched his neck and pulled out a tiny dart and fell to the ground. Just before he blacked out he saw the others hit the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

John just lay with his eyes closed, as awareness came to him. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he found his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were also tied. He looked up to see a Genii soldier pointing a gun at him.

"Don't try anything; we've already taken your weapons." Another soldier told him, coming into his view.

Sheppard looked at this guy and named him Larry.

"Hey guys don't you know we're allies now?" He slurred.

"Koyla was our leader, so I'm not your ally." The soldier told him, with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Where's my team?" Sheppard asked, looking around for his friends.

"My quarrel is not with them. I left them at the gate" The soldier replied.

"What do you want?" Sheppard asked much clearer this time.

"I want to have a chance to torture and kill you, but I'm going to give you a chance to run first." The soldier said.

"Why not just torture me and kill me right now?" Sheppard asked with confusion in his eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time for revenge Sheppard. You killed my commander and best friend when you killed Koyla. You also killed my father and brother, when you raised the shield on Atlantis during our attempted takeover." I want the thrill of torturing you before I kill you.

"Oh great another psychopath," Sheppard mumbled to himself.

"Okay Keith, can I call you Keith? What will this achieve?" Sheppard asked.

"I'll feel better. Plus I'm not the only one who wants you dead." Keith told him.

"Great, what happens now?" Sheppard mumbled, more to himself than Keith.

"I'll untie you and take your shirt and your boots. Then I'll give you an hour's head start before my men start to hunt you." Keith told him with a gleam in his eye.

"I would have thought you would have wanted the honour of capturing me yourself." Sheppard replied sarcastically.

"No I just want to torture you and kill you," Keith said to him. "I'm going to untie you now, if you try anything my men won't hesitate to kill you."

Keith leant down to untie him, he thought about fighting him, but he knew that there was a gun pointed at his head, so he didn't stand a chance. Keith took his shirt and boots and told him to run.

So now he was running for his life, wildly through trees and scrub, barley having time to breathe. He had no idea where he was; all he knew was that he being chased by the Genii. It had been almost dark when they had left the Loluuians and headed for the gate. He was obviously on a different planet, because it looked like it was early morning. He thought the Genii were supposed to be their allies, but here he was running from them again. Bullets whizzed by his head and hit the trees beside him, spraying pieces of bark back at him. He'd lost his team back at the gate. He had no idea whether they had made it back to Atlantis or not. Right at this moment all he could do was keep on running and hope that he could find a place to hide soon, as he couldn't keep on running forever.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2: Not again

**Chapter 2: Not again.**

The night sky on FM 333 -123 was inky black and there were very few stars to be seen. The temperature had dropped dramatically since the sun had gone down. The moon was out casting an eerie glow over the wooded landscape. Nocturnal animals had come out to hunt, glowing yellow eyes could be seen and a howl in the distance broke through the still of the night. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

Rodney awoke shivering, with a pounding headache; he heard the howl in the distance and saw the yellow eyes staring at him from the woods. Looking around in panic, he quickly glanced at his watch and realised that he'd been unconscious for about an hour. Feeling a little freaked out he sat still and tried to remember what had happened to him this time.

"Oh yeah that's right I got hit by a tranquiliser dart. Who have we offended this time?" He mumbled to himself.

He looked over to the gate, in the shadows he saw Teyla and Ronan sitting with their heads together, in quiet conversation.

He staggered over to them and asked, "What the hell happened and where is Sheppard?"

"The Genii, that's what happened." Ronan grumbled.

Telya spoke up. "We assume that they must have Colonel Sheppard."

"Aren't the Genii supposed to be our allies?" Ronan asked. He was furious by this time.

"Calm down Conan. Yes they are supposed to be our allies, but it wouldn't be the first time that a rogue Genii, has held a grudge and wanted revenge against Sheppard." Rodney snarled at him.

"I'm going to look for him," Ronan stated in a determined voice and started walking in the opposite direction of the gate.

They heard the howl in the distance, but it was closer this time

"What will that prove Conan?" Rodney started to rant. "We don't even know if he's on this planet. We'll come back at first light and collect the last fifty addresses dialled from the DHD; we can talk to the locals and set up some search teams as well." He took a breath and tried to settle his frayed nerves.

"Okay Rodney, Ronan we need to calm down and let Atlantis know what is going on." Teyla spoke in a soothing tone.

Rodney wandered over to the gate and still grumbling he dialled Atlantis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Woolsey was sitting in his office doing yet more paperwork. He would have expected Sheppard's team to be back by now. If they were going to stay the night he knew they would have contacted him. He got to his feet and headed to the control room just as the gate lit up.

"Incoming wormhole," Amelia called out and then continued, "I'm receiving Dr McKay's IDC."

"Lower the shield," Woolsey told her.

Amelia lowered the shield and a few seconds later, Rodney, Ronan and Teyla walked through. Amelia was so happy to see Ronan, because they had just started sparring together and she really liked him. She hoped that he felt the same way about her.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey asked.

"We think that the Genii have him." Teyla responded.

"Why don't the three of you come to my office and fill me in?" Woolsey suggested.

They followed Woolsey to his office and sat down while Woolsey closed the door.

Before Woolsey had a chance to say anything Ronan growled, "The Genii have Sheppard, we need to speak to Radim and find out who took him."

"Okay why don't you start at the beginning?" Woolsey asked Teyla.

Teyla filled Woolsey in on the trade negotiations and the feast. She even told him about the Chief's daughter propositioning Sheppard, as she didn't want to miss anything out.

"Then as we were walking to the gate we were shot with tranquiliser darts, I did not see anything before I hit the ground." Teyla finished.

"I saw the Genii," Ronan thundered.

"Okay I'll contact Ladon Radim and see if he knows anything. You can go back to the planet when it is light there. In the meantime you three should get some rest." Woolsey told them as he dismissed them.

Ronan left to go to the gym, as he was sparring with Amelia tonight. Teyla went back to her room to put Torren to bed. After Torren was in bed she was catching up with Kanaan, who was spending the night on Atlantis. Rodney went back to his lab to see if anything had been destroyed while he was away.

Woolsey stood up and followed them out. He headed to the control room and spoke to Chuck who had now replaced Amelia at operations. "Can you contact Ladim Radim for me?"

Chuck pressed some buttons and a few seconds later Radim's face appeared on the screen.

"Mr Woolsey what can I do for you?" He asked with impatience in his voice.

"Mr Radim, so good to see you again, Colonel Sheppard has disappeared and I was just wondering if you had heard anything from your many contacts?" Woolsey replied with equal impatience.

"No I haven't heard anything." He replied. "But I _will _contact as many people as I can to find out _what_ I can!"

"Thank you Mr Radim and Goodnight," Woolsey told him."

"Goodnight Mr Woolsey." Radim said as the feed was disconnected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard's feet were cut and bruised, as he ran through the thick brush, there was sweat dripping from his forehead into his eyes and his face was scraped and cut from tree branches whipping back at him. He knew if he didn't find water, and sit down soon he was going to pass out.

He listened and heard the sound of rushing water in the distance. Heading in the direction of the sound, he tripped and fell; hitting the ground, he heard his wrist crack. He lay there on the ground looking up at the dull cloudy sky. Great it's going to rain he thought. He lay there for a moment before sitting up; he looked down and noticed that his wrist was bent at an odd looking angle.

"Aw crap," he moaned.

He managed to rip off the bottom of one of his pant legs and splint his wrist with some sticks he had found. He sat there for a while longer wondering what he should do next.

"I must keep moving." He mumbled as he got to his feet.

He continued to move slowly, all the while trying to catch his breath. Finally he reached a flowing stream, so he leant down and cupped his good hand and took a sip of the cool, clear, refreshing liquid. When he had drunk his fill he lay on his back cradling his broken wrist. Looking up at the sky, he closed his eyes and fell in to an exhausted sleep.

Splash, Splash, Splash. As he slowly became aware he felt large drops of water hitting his face. He opened his eyes as a bright flash of lightening lit up the sky, lighting up the world around him. A Crack of thunder roared across the sky and a few seconds later lightening flashed and the sky lit up again. During the second flash of lightening, he saw someone in the distance. He knew that he had to keep moving, struggling to his feet he started running, just as the rain started pouring down in torrents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The nights on FM 333 -123 were short, so five hours after their meeting with Woolsey, Ronan, Rodney and Teyla were back on the planet again. Lorne had joined them this time for back up and Zelenka came through to collect the last fifty gate addresses from the DHD before heading back to Atlantis.

The day was cloudy and not as warm as the day before, but no one took any notice as they headed down the path to the village, not bothering to take in the view from the day before.

When they approached the village Chief Cooploo came out to greet them, "Greetings Atlantians, what can I do for you today? Has Mr Woolsey approved our trade agreement?" He bowed his head in their direction. "Would you like to join us for the morning meal?"

Before Ronan had a chance to voice his anger Teyla stepped forward and spoke, "no thank you. We are not here today to trade or eat. Colonel Sheppard has disappeared; we believe that he has been kidnapped by the Genii. We are here to ask for help in finding him?" She said, as she bowed her head.

"You do not believe that we had anything to do with it, do you?" The chief asked feeling a little offended.

"No, we just want to ask you some questions?" Teyla stated.

"Please come into the meeting tent, as it looks as if it might rain." He said looking up at the sky. "We can speak there; Elder Somma is in the fields today, so he won't be joining us."

They headed to the meeting tent and entered. The tent was set up the same as it was the day before.

Teyla asked the first question. "We believe that it was the Genii who took the Colonel. Do you do any trade with them?"

"We haven't traded with them for many seasons. They lied to us and told us that they were simple farmers, but we found out they were building bombs under their farms. If they were lying about that, what else could they be lying about?" The chief said with anger and disgust in his voice.

"Duplicitous bunch," McKay muttered.

Teyla glared at him and asked the chief. "Do you mind if we have a look around?"

"Go ahead" the chief told them. "I will gather some of my people to see if we can help."

Lorne looked at McKay and said, "I have to go back and get a jumper, they could be anywhere on this planet by now. That's if they're even still on this planet."

McKay nodded and followed him, saying to the others, "We'll be back in half an hour."

Outside the tent Kin was listening in on the conversation, she was horrified by what she heard; she really liked Colonel Sheppard and had never meant for this to happen. Shaking her head in disbelief, she remembered the conversation she'd had with Somma the night before.

"_John Sheppard has refused me," Kin said to Somma. "He can't refuse me it is my right to choose the leader of another village and I choose him." She continued on "It would make our people powerful if I joined with such a man. Just think of what our people could achieve with him as our leader!"_

"_So what do you want me to do about him?" Somma asked._

"_I don't care, but if I can't have him no one else should either." She replied with determination in her voice._

"_Just leave it to me and I'll deal with him." Somma told her._

_She kissed him on the cheek and left._

She knew she had to confront Somma, so she left just as the Atlantians exited the tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, as Lorne was flying a jumper over the planet; he looked over at Rodney in the co-pilots seat and asked "Do you know when the Daedalus is due back from earth?"

"Not for another week." McKay replied.

"It would go a whole lot quicker if we could scan for his subcutaneous transmitter." Lorne replied.

"I don't even think he's on this planet." McKay told him and continued on, "The Genii aren't stupid, they don't want him to be found. I suspect they took him through several gates."

"I tend to agree with you let's get back," Lorne said as he turned the jumper around and headed back to the settlement.

They parked the jumper just outside the settlement, as they approached they heard the chief shouting for Teyla and Ronan to join him. Lorne and Rodney ran to meet them.

"Somma has taken my daughter." The chief shouted, as he waved a piece of paper in their faces.

Teyla took the note and read it.

_Cooploo,_

_If you want your daughter back you'd better stop looking for Sheppard. I know that he will not be alive for much longer. I have people keeping an eye on the village. The Atlantians have two hours to leave. If they do not I will harm her. _

It was signed by Somma.

"I think it's time you left," the chief was very upset as he spoke to them.

Ronan looked ready to argue, before Teyla said, "We will leave, but if you hear anything you can contact us using this address," she said handing him a piece of paper. "Thank you for all your help."

She turned and left the others following her. Lorne headed to the jumper and the others insisted that they walk and look for clues. Half an hour later when they arrived at the gate they had found nothing, so with heavy hearts they headed through the gate to Atlantis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark and John was running again, it seemed as he'd been running forever; he had managed to stop and rest throughout the day and he'd managed to keep close to the stream all afternoon for drinks. The rain had stopped and the air was extremely humid, his pants were sticking to his legs and he was hot and sweaty. The moon had come out giving him light to see by. He looked up and spied a cave nearby. He made his way over and went inside. The moonlight was streaming through the opening, making it light enough to see inside; he looked around suspiciously hoping that there was no local wild life in the cave, it appeared that there had been in the past, but it seemed deserted now. When he was certain it was safe, he lay on his back protecting his broken wrist and fell in to an exhausted sleep.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3: Could things get any worse?

**Chapter 3: Could things get any worse?**

Kin was jolted awake, when the cart she was in hit a bump in the well-worn path, she slowly looked around from the back where she had been thrown, she had pins and needles in her hands and feet. She was also tied up. Looking around she noticed that the cart was being drawn by a beautiful brown Jindal; a tall four legged creature with a long flowing mane and tail, with a horn at the front of its forehead. They were beautiful creatures and came in many colours. She smiled fondly at the memory of the white one she'd had when she was younger, he was strong and fast and she used to ride him every day. Her father had to trade him when, hard times had come to the village.

Coming back to the present she laid there and tried to remember how she had ended up in this situation.

_After hearing the conversation between her father and the Atlantians, she had run to confront Somma. He was in the fields harvesting vegetables. She tried to remember the conversation that they'd had._

"_Somma, did you know that Colonel Sheppard has disappeared?" She asked him. "The Atlantians believe that he was taken by the Genii."_

_Somma looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm sorry I had no idea."_

"_Are you sure you didn't do anything to him? You said you'd take care of things for me."_

"_Now why would you even consider that I would have any part in kidnapping Colonel Sheppard?" He said with an evil glint in his eye._

"_Who said anything about kidnapping? "There was fear in her eyes by this time._

"_Okay I think we need to go and have a talk," Somma spoke to her forcefully while grabbing her wrist._

_She struggled and managed to break away, "I'm going to tell my father!" She shouted back at him, all the while running towards the village._

_The next thing she knew was a strange energy traveling through her body, before she fell to the ground unconscious._

She looked up to the front of the cart and realised that the driver was Genii. Her village had not traded with them in many seasons, but the uniforms were unmistakable.

Her thoughts turned to Colonel Sheppard. "It's my fault he was taken." She scolded herself.

She put those thoughts aside and summoned the courage to speak.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"It doesn't really matter, does it little lady?" He replied snidely.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Nothing, if the Atlantians do as we ask." He replied impatiently.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"None of your business, but if you insist, you can call me Fred."

The conversation ended as they came to the Ring on the Ancestors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The stargate whooshed to life, as Rodney, Teyla, and Ronan walked through looking downhearted. Lorne had come through ten minutes earlier by jumper.

"What's the situation?" Woolsey asked coming down the stairs to meet them.

Lorne came down the stairs at moment and spoke. "Well Chief Cooploo's daughter has been taken and there is no sign of Colonel Sheppard. A note was left by Elder Somma suggesting that is we leave, the chief's daughter will be unharmed."

Come into my office and we'll have a debriefing. Then you can go to the infirmary for your post mission checks. Carson is back and would be happy to see you all.

They all headed up the stairs to Woolsey's office. Once they were all inside and seated Woolsey closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"Do you think that Somma is involved with the Genii?" Woolsey asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Ronan grumbled and then continued on, "He looked kind of shifty to me, and I really didn't like him."

"I believe that Kin knew something and Somma wanted to stop her from speaking." Teyla told them. She took a breath before continuing on, "I saw her disappear with Elder Somma right after she had propositioned the Colonel. She did not look happy that he had turned her down."

"Did you find any clues on the planet?" Woolsey asked.

"No, we found absolutely nothing." Rodney said with frustration in his voice.

"What about the gate addresses?" Teyla asked

"Dr Zelenka has found about twenty addresses that you can check out once you've had a meal and a rest. You must report to the infirmary first. "Woolsey answered.

"What good will it do if we can't track his subcutaneous transmitter?" Rodney asked.

"Dr Zelenka believes he has found a device; in the ancient lab that was discovered earlier this year." Woolsey told him.

"Have you heard anything from Ladin Radim?" Teyla asked quietly.

"No he hasn't contacted me again. Woolsey told her. He took a deep breath and continued, "I don't want to see any of you up here before 0900 tomorrow morning as there is nothing we can do tonight, so head down to the infirmary for your post mission checks. You're dismissed."

Woolsey asked Teyla to stay as the others go up to leave. When they were alone he spoke to her "Amelia has Torren, as Kanaan has gone back to New Athos."

Technically it was called New; New Athos, as their settlement on New Athos was destroyed when Michael took the Athosians prisoner, to experiment on them and turn them into wraith human hybrids. After they were rescued from Michael the survivor hybrids were taken to the mainland. Dr Keller had treated them with a version of the retrovirus that Carson had created to turn wraith into humans. Once they were one hundred percent human again they were allowed the return to Atlantis, but some of them didn't want to stay, so a planet was located with its own ring and many of the Athosians had settled there.

She nodded her thanks and left the room heading for the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard awoke shivering with cuts and bruises, all over his feet, his wrist was throbbing and he was lying on the cold hard floor of the cave, where he'd taken refuge last night. Looking toward the entrance of the cave he saw that it was raining again. Ruffling through his BDU pants he found some fruit and nut's that he'd put there the day before. He knew that he'd have to get to the stream again before he got too much farther this morning.

After eating his fruit he got to his feet and headed towards the stream. He was on high alert, he had no idea where the Genii were at this point, but he had counted three chasing him.

The ground was soft and muddy around him and the sky was grey and overcast, with a steady drizzle falling. He slipped and stumbled as he made his way to the stream. His wrist and feet were really beginning to throb.

He thought of Atlantis and he thought of Carson. What he wouldn't give to see the Doc right about now. Carson always gave him the best drugs when he was injured.

He stopped his musings and became aware of his surroundings. As he looked around he saw two Genii off in the distance.

"Crap," he mumbled.

Running to the stream he looked back and saw them beginning to move towards him, he jumped in the stream and began to cross. When he reached the other bank he hid behind a large rock to catch his breath.

"I don't think they saw me," he mumbled to himself.

He moved farther up the stream and managed to have a drink of water. He looked around and saw that he'd been spotted and then he started running again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson Beckett was happy to be back on Atlantis. Although he loved his work helping the sick and injured throughout the Pegasus galaxy, this was his home and his family was here. He knew he was a clone, but he had all of the memories of the original Carson Beckett. He knew that his friends didn't think any less of him, because he was a clone, but sometimes he thought less of himself. He thought that he had something to prove.

He was startled from his musings by a loud booming voice.

"Hey Doc how are you?" Ronan asked, slapping him on the back.

"Aye laddie I'm doing well." Carson spoke in his thick Scottish brogue.

"It is good to see you Carson." Teyla said hugging him.

"It's good to see you Doc." Rodney said shaking his hand.

"Welcome back Doc." Lorne said shaking his hand.

"It is good ta see ya all, but I'm a wee bit upset to hear about our lad the Colonel," he said with sadness in his voice.

At that moment Dr Jennifer Keller came in and said. "We'll get him back, we always do."

"Yes and then you usually spend hours patching him up." Rodney said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay let's get those checks done." Keller said as she ushered Teyla towards a bed.

"How is Kanaan?" Jennifer asked. "I heard he went back to Athos."

"Yes I fear that is over between us," Teyla replied.

"I think it was over a long time ago," Jennifer told her.

"I Know I just wanted it to work for Torrens sake." She told Jennifer.

"Torren has plenty of good role models in his life. I know that Colonel Sheppard totally adores him." Jennifer said and then continued, "If you need to speak I am here for you."

"Thank you Jennifer," she said turning her head to hide the unshed tears.

Half an hour later Lorne, Rodney, Ronan and Teyla all left the infirmary.

Arriving at the mess hall a few minutes later they all grabbed some food and headed for a table overlooking the ocean. The air was warm and a gentle breeze was blowing across the water.

They sat in silence enjoying the view, thinking about Sheppard and really wanting to get back to searching for him. They were all worried, but this wasn't the first time he'd been kidnapped.

Teyla was thinking about the last time he'd read Torren a goodnight story. Torren was asleep before the story had even finished. The man certainly had a way with her son. He spent much more time with him than Kanaan ever had and Kanaan was supposed to be his father.

After ten minutes of silence Lorne got up and announced "I'm going to bed." He waved as he left the room.

Ronan followed and headed for the gym.

Rodney left next and headed for his lab.

Finally Teyla stood up and went to collect Torren from Amelia's. She knew that it was going to be hard to settle Torren tonight without his Uncle John there to read him a bed time story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain had stopped and the air was hot and humid. John finally lost the Genii again. He sat down beside the stream and cupped his good hand and began to scoop water to his mouth. He washed his face and sat down with his back leaning against a tree. He cradled his throbbing arm and drifted off to sleep.

Moments later he awoke to the sound of a cracking twig, looking around he realised that he'd been found again.

He got to his feet and started to stumble through the forest, his feet were so cut up by this time he could barely stand.

The Genii were gaining on him, so he stumbled as fast as he could. A moment later he heard the crack of a gunshot, followed by a sharp burning pain in his left thigh, the shot had come from in front of him. He fell on his back and hit his head.

"Aw crap" He mumbled to himself before he lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney entered his lab to find Zelenka studying a small round object.

"Is that the device that you _think _can detect our subcutaneous transmitters?" Rodney asked with doubt in his voice.

"Yes Rodney, I believe if we can tune it to the right frequency it should be able to detect them."

"Okay how far have you got?" Rodney asked as he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

"I need you to hold it so we can test the frequency," Radek told him.

Rodney took the device and it started to hum. "Um Radek humming devices are not usually a good thing."

"Don't worry things all look normal from my end," Radek told him looking at his computer.

After ten minutes the device was still humming and nothing had happened, so Rodney decided to relax. It's going to be a long night he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They went through the ring onto a cold dark world. The sky was devoid of stars and there was very little moonlight to see by. Kin looked around and shivered and it wasn't from the cold. The landscape was desolate except for the odd tree and a few rocks, the shadows that formed from the small amount of moonlight were eerie and frightening.

They drove on in silence for what seemed like hours on end. Across the horizon Kin could see a beautiful sun rise; the sun was just coming up over the horizon and the sky was a deep crimson at the edge of the world, turning to pale pink as the sun edged over the horizon. There were fluffy white clouds scuttling across the sky.

If her situation wasn't so dire she might actually appreciate the view, she was cold and tired. Her legs and arms were numb and she was really thirsty. Up ahead she saw a small mountain range with some caves at the bottom, she assumed that was where they were heading. She had no idea how long they'd been traveling or how many ring's they'd been through and that thought alone panicked her, as she had no idea how anyone would ever find her.

Twenty minutes later, they reached their destination.

Somma came out to greet them "How lovely to see you my dear." He said with an evil gleam in his eye.

She had no idea how Somma had arrived before she did, but she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious before she was placed in the cart. That was a question that may never be answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard awoke in a cold dark cave tied up again. There was a solid door with a small window on one side of the cave, but other than that there was just cave wall.

He moaned in pain, as his leg and wrist were throbbing, his head had also decided to join in. He looked down and noticed that someone had stitched up the gunshot wound on his leg, but he was sure that they hadn't bothered to take the bullet out. The wound looked puffy and still oozed a small amount of blood. He dragged himself across the floor until his back was resting on the wall. He shut his eyes and asked himself, "could this day get any worse?"

At that moment the door opened and the soldier he had named Keith walked in with two thuggish looking friends.

"Oh great." He mumbled.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: Who is this guy?

Chapter 4: Who is this guy?

_Sheppard awoke in a cold dark cave tied up again. There was a solid door with a small window on one side of the cave, but other than that there was just cave wall._

_He moaned in agony as his leg and wrist were throbbing and his head had also decided to_ _join in_._ He looked down and noticed that someone had stitched up the gunshot wound on his leg, but he was sure that they hadn't bothered to take the bullet out. The wound looked puffy and still oozed a small amount of blood. He dragged himself across the floor until his back was resting on the wall. He shut his eyes and said to himself "Could this day get any worse."_

_At that moment the door opened and the soldier he had named Keith walked in with two thuggish looking friends._

"_Oh great." He mumbled._

One of Keith thugs walked up to him and kicked his sore leg. Then the other thug grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

Sheppard gritted his teeth in agony as he forced out. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh Colonel, I have many thing's planned for you, but first you must eat, you'll need to get your strength back. I can't have you starving to death now could I? There's no fun in that for either of us." Keith said with an evil grin on his face.

A soldier walked in with a bowl, it had some kind of brown mush in it. He placed it on the floor in front of him, along with a cup of dirty looking water. His hands were tied in front of him, so although it was difficult he was able to eat the food.

"Enjoy your food Colonel; I will be back later to have some fun. At least I'll be having some fun." Keith smirked at him and left the room.

Sheppard looked down at the food in front of him and began to eat. It tasted pretty disgusting, but he knew he had to eat and try to stay alive long enough for his friends to rescue him. Never leave a man behind, that's the motto they lived by.

He finished the mush and drank the fowl tasting water and lay down getting as comfortable as he could with his injuries. He lay there thinking of Teyla, he thought of her beautiful chestnut hair and her gorgeous pink lips, how he wished she was there with him, well not here, but someplace else. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kin looked up from where she was laying and saw the evil smirk on Somma's face.

He came over to the cart and spoke. "I will untie you, but don't try to run, this planet is harsh and you will not last for long here without food or water."

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"You're here as our guest, until we know that the Atlantians are no longer looking for Sheppard." Somma told her.

"I'm still being held against my will." She said."

"Why don't you go inside and have something to eat? It's much cooler inside as well," he told her.

He helped her out of the cart and directed her to the cave entrance. She looked back just in time to see Somma hop into the cart with Fred. They drove off and disappeared into the distance.

As she walked through the entrance to the cave Kin looked around. It was obvious that people had been here for a while. There was a table in the centre of the cave with rickety looking chairs around it. In the corner there were blankets and what looked like camp beds. A fan was rigged up to a generator that was blowing cool air around the cave and there were supplies of food in the corner.

A young woman walked over to greet her, "hello I am Lalla, please sit down and have something to eat?"

As Lalla led her over to the table, Kin studied her. She was a little taller than she was; with dark green eyes and light brown hair. She wondered what Lalla was doing here.

"Why are _you_ here Lalla?"

"I'm here with my brother; he is all the family I have left. My father and brother were killed a few years ago and my mother died when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my mother died when I was small as well. I live with my father and I'd like to get back to him as soon as possible. " Kin told her.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here for now. There won't be anyone coming here, or heading back to the ring for another few days." Lalla told her with sadness in her eyes.

Kin sat down to eat, Lalla joined her. The food was quite good for pre-packaged food. There was some kind of meat and some strange orange vegetables. The water was a bit warm, but it was certainly refreshing.

Kin spent the rest of the day exploring the nearby area; she never strayed far from the cave system, because it was much too hot outside. Eventually she went back inside the cave for another meal. It consisted of something very similar to what she had eaten earlier. She pretty much ignored Lalla for the entire day, as she felt that they had nothing to talk about.

After Kin had eaten she went out and watched the sunset. The sky turned a deep crimson as night drew near. As the sun popped under the horizon the sky became dark. It was darker than it had been the night before, as there was no moon out tonight.

She sat outside for a long while thinking of her father and her home. She sent up a silent prayer to the ancestors, praying that Colonel Sheppard would be alright. After all it was all her fault that he was missing.

A while Lalla came out and sat beside her and they enjoyed the cooler night air together.

Twenty minutes later Lalla stood up and headed for bed, Kin followed her wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the early hours of the morning on Atlantis, when the breakthrough finally came for Radek and Rodney. They were hyped up on coffee when Radek finally found the right frequency to detect their subcutaneous transmitters.

"Mr Woolsey, we've found the right frequency!" Rodney shouted into his earpiece, forgetting how early it was.

"_That's great Dr McKay, but do you realise what time it is?" _Woolsey replied groggily as he had obviously been woken up.

"We have to find Sheppard!" Rodney shouted into his earpiece again.

"_Okay we'll meet in my office in two hours." _Woolsey told him.

Woolsey rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock. It was five am and he'd hardly slept last night. He'd dropped into bed at midnight and had stayed awake for the next few hours wondering what trouble had Colonel Sheppard landed himself in this time.

He slowly got out of bed and tapped his Radio. "Lorne, Teyla, and Ronan can you meet me in my office in two hours please?"

"_What's up?" _Lorne asked.

"Doctors' McKay and Zelenka have managed to get their device to detect Col Sheppard's subcutaneous transmitter." Woolsey told them all.

"_Okay Mr Woolsey I will see you in two hours." _Teyla told him.

"_I'll be there." _Lorne replied.

"_See you then."_ Ronan grunted.

Two hours later they were sitting in Woolsey's office drinking coffee.

"Okay Doctors what have you got?" Woolsey asked them.

"We have activated the device to detect Sheppard's transmitter, but we can only do it over a short distance." Rodney told them.

"What's the range?" Lorne asked.

"We should be able to fly low over the surface of a planet and detect it from about five miles away." Zelenka informed them.

"How are we going with the gate addresses Radek?" Teyla asked

"We have twenty or so we can search." Zelenka told her.

"Okay go and have some breakfast and you can begin your search at 0900. Use a jumper on the planets you can, so you can cover more distance. You're dismissed." Woolsey told them.

Ronan caught Teyla as they were exiting Woolsey's office. "Let's talk, "he said to her in a concerned voice.

"Let us get some food and head to my quarters." She suggested.

He just nodded.

Twenty minutes later after a stop at the mess hall, to collect pancakes they entered Teyla's quarters. They sat down at her table.

"Okay what's going on? Where's Kanaan?" Ronan asked.

"He has gone back to New Athos for good this time." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"Have you guys split up?" Ronan asked her.

"I do not know, but I fear that we can no longer be together."

"You need to know for sure. He can't keep treating you like this." Ronan took a breath and continued," you know I love you like a sister right?"

"Yes Ronan I am aware." She was close to tears by this time.

"Well you have to know that I would do anything to protect you?"

She just nodded at him.

"Well there is someone else that will protect you no matter what. Someone who loves you and would never treat you the way Kanaan does. Do you know who I'm talking about Teyla?"

She nodded not able to say anything at that moment as the emotions she was feeling were way too strong. She thought of John her protector. How she loved him, she'd loved him since the moment he'd walked into her tent on Athos all those years ago. Colonel Sumner had looked right through her, but John had smiled with his crooked grin and told her about things she didn't understand. Then when she'd offered him tea, he'd said that he loved a good cup of tea and that they were practically friends already. Then after Colonel Sumner had died and she'd become a member of his team, she began to feel that they would never be together. Then when Kanaan had shown her interest she was flattered and took him up on the offer. They had one night together and Torren was the result. Although she loved her son, she knew that she and Kanaan were never meant to be. Now she was frightened that she would never see John, her soul mate again.

Ronan walked over to her and put his strong arms around her as her tears began to fall.

"I wish we knew where John was, as I feel I really need him right now." Teyla said through her tears.

"I know. We'll find him, we always do." Ronan told her holding her tighter.

They stood there for a few minutes until Teyla got her emotions under control.

They sat there and ate breakfast together and then headed for the control room. Hoping that today would be the day that they found John Sheppard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John Sheppard awoke from a restless sleep to the sound of the door opening. One of the thugs who he'd named Larry left his bowl of mush and a small cup of water for him.

"Is this some kind of torture?" John asked, sarcastically, looking at the food.

Larry just spat at him and left the room.

He sat down and ate the terrible mush and drank the water. He wondered what his friends were doing at the moment. He wondered why they hadn't come for him yet. They're still looking for me he convinced himself, they just need more time.

He sat back against the wall, trying to ignore the throbbing in his leg and wrist. He was convinced that his leg was becoming infected, because he felt terrible, his head was pounding and there was sweat beading on his forehead. He closed his eyes and fell back into his restless sleep.

A short while later he was startled awake, by Larry and Curly grabbing his arms. Before he was completely awake he was dragged through a system of caves. They arrived at a tiny room with an iron chair in the middle, how original he thought as he was shoved into the seat.

His wrists were secured to the arms of the chair by iron manacles his feet were secured the same way. There was an iron strap securing his chest and another one securing his neck to the chair. He could only see straight ahead to the door.

Sheppard started to struggle as Keith walked in with an evil look on his face. "Colonel Sheppard, it's good to see you again. I hope you're well rested and ready for the fun I have planned for you."

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood to play today. I'm ready to go home now." Sheppard smirked at him as he spoke.

"Sorry _I_ Insist!" Keith walked towards him with a loaded syringe.

"This is a drug that will make you feel as if you are being burned from the inside out. Apologise for killing my commander and family and I will give you the antidote.

"Go to hell." John spat out.

"Very well then." Keith walked towards him prepping the syringe. He found a vein in his arm and slowly dispensed the drug into his system.

For a moment John felt nothing and then all of a sudden he started to become hotter and hotter, he felt like he was on fire and burning from the inside out, he was in agony within five minutes. He gritted his teeth trying not to scream, as the pain become unbearable. He got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore and he screamed until he was hoarse. All of sudden the pain began to fade as the antidote was injected into his arm.

"Will you apologise or not Colonel?" Keith asked.

"Go to hell." Sheppard spat out

"We will try again tomorrow Colonel. Only next time I won't give you the antidote. It can take up to an hour for the burning to subside without the antidote and most men are dead long before then.

"Who the hell are you?" He croaked, trying to focus on his captor's face.

Keith grabbed his hair and looked into his eyes, as he told him "I am Jarome Radim, Ladin Radim is my cousin."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Is this for real

**Warning: Depictions of torture in this chapter.**

**Chapter: 5 Is this for real?**

Kin was startled awake by the sound of someone screaming. It wasn't the high pitched scream of a woman or a girl, but the deep throaty scream of a man. She lay there listening, but the screaming had stopped. She looked down at her hands and realised they were shaking.

Lalla came running over and spoke with concern in her voice, "You poor thing, are you okay? You're shaking, did you have a nightmare?"

"No I'm positive I heard someone screaming and I'm positive that is was a man." She said trying to get her shaking under control.

At that moment a tall man with blonde hair and dark green eyes came over and spoke, "You couldn't have heard screaming; there is only you, Lalla and a few of my friends here at the moment, other than myself of course."

Lalla looked at her and introduced the man, "This is my brother Jarome."

"Why am I here?" Kin asked.

I have no idea why you're hear my dear. Somma a dear friend of mine has asked me to keep an eye on you for a while, "The man said.

Kin looked at him and for some reason she knew that he was lying. She decided to play along for now and she'd go exploring later to see if she could work out what was going on.

"Is it time to get up?" Kin asked.

"Yes the sun has been up for quite a while." Lalla stated.

"Have you eaten?" Kin asked her.

"No, not as yet, let's go and sit outside and eat." Lalla suggested.

They walked outside into the crisp morning air. Kin looked around and noticed the bleak landscape. There was red sand as far as the eye could see; there had obviously been rain over night, as there were a few puddles still on the ground. It was beautiful in a melancholy kind of a way. It reminded her of stories her father had told her of faraway planets that consisted of miles and miles of sand. He'd called these places deserts. She'd never travelled through the ring before, always being content to be close to home, close to her father and the village. Remembering her father brought tears to her eyes. She really missed him and hoped that she'd see him again soon.

Lalla came over to sit with her enjoying the view. "I miss my family too." She told Kin and then continued on, "My father and brother were killed in battle four years ago."

"They were soldiers?" Kin asked.

"Yes." Lalla replied close to tears.

Lalla handed Kin some breakfast and they sat in silence enjoying the view and thinking about the people they loved and the people they'd lost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Woolsey sat in his office as another team came through the gate. They'd searched four planets now; four down and sixteen to go he thought. There was still no sign of Colonel Sheppard or Kin. He sighed and rubbed his temples, his head was really beginning to hurt.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Major Lorne enter followed by Chief Cooploo.

"Mr Woolsey, Chief Cooploo would like to know if you've had in luck in finding his daughters whereabouts."

"Come in Chief." Woolsey said, getting up to bow his head.

"Thank you, Mr Woolsey." The chief said bowing his head.

Chief Cooploo went in and sat down, Woolsey sat down as well. "We haven't heard anything concerning your daughter or Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey told him.

"You have to find her; she's all I have left." He said with tears in his eyes." My wife died about ten cycles ago from a plague that swept through our village. Kin was infected as well, she became very ill and I thought I was going to lose her too, but thank the ancestors she survived."

Woolsey looked at him with sympathy in his eyes as he spoke, "we are doing everything that we can to find her. We believe that when we find Colonel Sheppard we'll find her as well."

"What about Somma?" The chief asked.

"We have had some Intel that he is tied up with the Genii." Woolsey told him.

"Thank you Mr Woolsey." Chief Cooploo said, as he stood to leave he bowed his head and Major Lorne led him out.

Woolsey followed them out, just as the gate activated.

"Incoming transmission." Amelia announced.

"Who is it?" Woolsey asked.

"Ladim Radim." Amelia replied.

"Put him on screen." Woolsey said

"Mr Woolsey it's good to see you." Radim greeted him.

"Hello Mr Radim. What can I do for you today?" Woolsey asked.

"I have some information on where Colonel Sheppard is. I believe a young woman named Kin is being held in the same location." Radim continued on, "My cousin Jarome has them; he went underground with Koyla, when I took over the leadership of my people."

"You mean when you staged your little coup?" Lorne put in.

"It doesn't matter how it came about, but the Genii leadership is more stable now than it has been in many years." Radim told him and then continued, "I'm sending you a list of ten gate addresses that my cousin has been spotted on in the past few months."

"Thank you Mr Radim. Have a nice day." Woolsey told him.

Ladin nodded as the transmission ended.

"Have you got the list Amelia?" Woolsey asked.

She nodded.

"Major Lorne, go through our list and check it against the list that Ladin has just given us." Woolsey told him.

Lorne nodded at him and headed off to the office that he shared with Sheppard.

Chief Cooploo tapped Woolsey on the shoulder and spoke. "I must get back now Mr Woolsey."

"Amelia dial the gate please?" Woolsey asked.

Woolsey watched as the wormhole activated and the bright blue puddle whooshed into view. As Chief Cooploo went through, Woolsey was left alone in the gate room rubbing his temples.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke to the sound of her son crying, he was standing beside her bed with his stuffed bunny and blanket. He had just turned one a month before John disappeared. She thought back to the wonderful party John had organised for him. There was a big cake in the shape of a Puddle jumper and John had brought him his stuffed bunny along with a stuffed plane, Rodney was there along with Lorne, Ronan and Amelia. Jennifer, Marie, Radek and even Mr Woolsey had made an appearance. Kanaan was nowhere to be seen even though Torren was his son. John was more of a father to her son than his own father was. John had been just as excited as she had when Torren had walked for the first time that day.

Now Torren was standing next to her bed with his thumb in his mouth, in tears. She picked him up and put him into bed beside her.

He cuddled up to her chest and asked, "Where Da?"

She just looked at him and said through her own tears. "I wish I knew baby."

She just lay there cuddling her son until they both fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was burning up; his head was pounding along with his wrist and thigh. He was lying flat on his back on the floor in the dark cold cave that had become his prison. He had no doubt now that his leg was infected and the way things were going, he probably had lead poisoning by now. Larry and Curly had visited him a few times throughout the day to punch and kick him.

He'd spent the day in and out of consciousness, wondering if this was real or was it a really bad dream. He was hoping that he'd wake up soon and be with his friends, especially Teyla. He thought of here soft silky skin, her beautiful smile and her long flowing chestnut hair. He knew he had to stop thinking of her in such a loving way as she was with Kanaan. She'd told him that after the whole Mr Invisible debacle. He closed his eyes hoping that he would drift in to unconsciousness again, when the door opened.

Larry and Curly entered, grabbed him under his arms and dragged him down the hallway. They finally arrived at their destination.

The cave was about the same size as his prison cave and chains hung from a steal bar connected to the roof. There were manacles connected to the chains and manacles that were connected to the floor.

Sheppard looked up in time to see Jarome enter the room and speak. "Welcome Colonel. It's time for me to have some more fun and this time my friends are going to join in."

Larry and Curly dragged Sheppard over to the chains and secured his arms in the manacles, they pulled the end of the chain until his hands were above his head. He took that opportunity to try and kick the men, but he was too tired and weak. They easily managed to grab his ankles and secure him.

"My friends are going to have some fun first and then I'm going to give you twenty lashes with my new whip."

Jarome held his whip up and Sheppard could see sharp stones on the end of thick leather straps. He was not at all happy by what he saw.

"You're a disgrace to the name Radim. Ladin's leadership has led the Genii people into a period of peace and they have allied themselves with many people in this galaxy." Sheppard said through gritted teeth.

This made Jarome very angry, so he punched him in the face, his head snapped back as Jerome's fist split his lip. Sheppard spat blood out of his mouth and glared at him.

Jerome looked at Larry and Curly and said, "Go ahead you can start now."

They walked over to Sheppard with evil grins on their faces and started to punch and kick him. As Larry punched him in the ribs he felt one crack. Then Curly punched him in the face and gave him two black eyes. This continued until he was almost unconscious.

He was startled back to awareness by water being thrown over his head. Jarome stepped up to him and grabbed the chain and pulled his arms farther over his head. He heard his shoulder pop and he could feel his broken wrist snap. He refused to make a sound despite the agony that it caused him.

Jerome walked up behind him with his whip in hand. He whispered into Sheppard's ear "Now it's my turn, let's see how many lashes you can take."

Sheppard gritted his teeth waiting for what was to come. He heard the crack of the whip as it flew through the air and then he felt it, a sharp burning pain that cut through his flesh like a knife. He grunted barley letting a sound escape. Two, three, four lashes cut his back; he could feel the stones ripping his back to shreds. Five, six, seven, eight, he was in agony as the stones shredded already open wounds and still he was silent. Ten, eleven, twelve, his back was a bloody mess by this time; he grunted as tears ran down his face and he still refused to scream. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, the lashes were no longer just ripping his back, but they curled around his side and hit him in the chest. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he screamed until his throat was hoarse.

"Well done Colonel fifteen lashes. You deserve a reward. I'll let you have a rest and give you ten more lashes tomorrow." Jerome sneered with a crooked smile.

"Why don't you end this?" Sheppard asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm having way too much fun," Jerome replied.

Jerome turned and left the room. Larry and Curley followed and he lost consciousness again.

He awoke a short time later back in his cell. He was lying on his stomach, his eyes were so swollen that they were closed. He was in agony; his back was on fire, his wrist was throbbing and he knew that at least one rib was broken; he was having difficulty breathing, so he knew he was in trouble. He closed his eyes willing the darkness to take him and this time he hoped he wouldn't wake up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kin and Lalla were heading out to watch the evening sky when they heard the screaming again, it sounded liked someone was being tortured.

Kin looked directly at Lalla and asked, "Do you know what is going on?"

Lalla looked away from her as she spoke, "I can't tell you."

Kin put her hand on Lalla's shoulder and looked her in the eye and asked her, "Why not?"

"Because my brother has a violent temper and he would hurt me if I told anyone what's going on." Lalla said through tears.

"Please Lalla tell me who has he captured and why?"

"I can't."

As Kin walked away she said, "Whatever's going on, it's wrong and I'm going to try and fix it."

"Don't" Lalla cried.

Kin just walked away and headed toward the cave. She took a flashlight out of the supplies and walked towards the cave system. There was a long passage way with many caves along each side. She walked into one and saw chains hanging from the ceiling, there was blood and flesh all over the chains. Another one had a metal chair in the centre with chains attached to the arms of it. She shuddered and walked on. As she was coming to a cave with a door she heard a voice.

"Now my dear what are you doing down here?"

She turned around and saw Jarome standing behind her with a strange looking gun.

"If you try and run I'll shoot you," he said.

He grabbed her arms and unlocked the door. He shoved her inside and locked the door. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a figure lying still on the floor. She rushed over and turned the prone figure over, she gasped when she saw that it was a bruised and battered Colonel John Sheppard.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6: Help is on the way

**Chapter 6: Help is on the way**

_He grabbed her arms and unlocked the door. He shoved her inside and locked the door. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a figure lying still on the floor. She rushed over and turned the prone figure over, she gasped when she saw that it was a bruised and battered Colonel John Sheppard._

She looked over his injuries and was horrified by what she saw, his back was ripped to shreds; He'd obviously been whipped. His thigh had been stitched up, but was still seeping puss and blood. His wrist was badly broken and his shoulder on the same arm was definitely dislocated. He had two black eyes along with bruising on his face and his chest was covered in a large black bruise. She put her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature and realised that he was burning up. If he didn't get help soon she feared it would be too late.

He whispered as he awoke, "Teyla?"

"No Colonel Sheppard, its Kin Cooploo."

"Whaa," He slurred slowly coming to awareness."

"Why can't I see you?" He said a little more coherently this time.

"Your eyes are swollen shut," she told him.

"What has happened, why you are here? "He asked her, all the while not moving.

"It's really my fault what has happened to you." She said with guilt in her eyes.

"What … do….you….mean?" He stammered, not sure how long he would remain conscious.

"I was upset that you refused my proposition, so I told Somma," She took a breath and continued on, "I asked him to deal with the situation, stating that if I couldn't have you than no one could. I had no idea that he'd contact the Genii and have them torture you. I went to tell my father what had happened and Somma stunned me and brought me here."

"How…did…you…end…up…in…here?" He asked, he was really trying hard to stay conscious by this time.

"I heard you scream and I came looking for you. Unfortunately Jarome found me and threw me in here with you." She sighed and continued, "I'm so sorry Colonel Sheppard. I never meant for any of this to happen.

"Not…your…fault." He stammered, before he lost consciousness.

Kin sat next to him holding his good hand, as much for her benefit as his. She was closing her eyes when she heard a grating as the door was being opened.

What now she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey stared at the gate; he was waiting for Lorne to return along with the rest of Colonel Sheppard's team. It had been two day's since Radim had given them the list of gate addresses and still nothing. He was really worried by this time, as was everyone on the base.

Sheppard's team was the most affected, Ronan was furious and stormed through the hallways shouting at anyone who got in his way. Rodney was extremely quiet and when he did say something it was usually sarcastic and loud. Teyla was a mess and Torren was inconsolable. He couldn't understand where his Uncle John had gone.

Lorne wasn't doing much better; he hated doing Sheppard's job and didn't want it on a permanent basis, especially if it meant losing his CO.

Woolsey sighed and looked up, just as the gate activated. A minute later Rodney and Teyla came through, Lorne and Ronan followed behind them, dragging a tied up and unconscious Somma with him them.

"We found this piece of trach in the local bar on FX 213-415, he was bragging about his connection to Radim's cousin, so I stunned him and tied him up." Ronan growled.

Woolsey looked at Lorne and said," Take him to the brig and post two guards outside the door at all times."

As Ronan and Lorne dragged the unconscious man towards the brig Woolsey looked at Teyla and asked, "Did Somma say anything?"

It was Rodney who replied, "No Conan stunned him before he had a chance to say anything."

"Okay report to the infirmary for your post mission checks." Woolsey told them.

As Teyla and Rodney walked away, Woolsey just stared at the gate again, hoping that Sheppard would walk through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lalla just sat and stared. After Kin had run off she'd started thinking. When had her brother become so violent? Their mother had certainly not raised them that way. She missed her mother. Her mother had died when she was twelve; at the hands of the Wraith. Her father and brother had been killed six years later.

Thinking back she realised that was the time that her brother had started to change. A year later when their Cousin had staged a coup to take leadership of the Genii people, things really began to change. He had become very friendly with Koyla. When Sheppard had killed Koyla her brother had gone over the edge. He was hell bent on revenge by that time. She knew very well who her brother was torturing, part of her thought that Sheppard deserved it for activating the shield that killed her brother and father, but the little girl inside her; the one that longed for her mother's guidance, knew it was wrong. She was in tears by this time and she knew what she had to do.

Fred had returned a few hours earlier, so she knew there was a cart at the back entrance to the cave system, she just had to get Sheppard and Kin to the cart and then head to the ring. She said a prayer to the ancestors before she left.

She stood up and grabbed a stunner and headed to the cave system.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla headed to her room after she'd had her post mission check. Amelia was there looking after Torren. A great sadness overwhelmed her as she thought about her son, he wasn't sleeping and he was barely eating. She didn't know what she'd do if they didn't find John soon. She entered and found that Torren was asleep.

"Thank you, for looking after him Amelia."

"He's really no problem, he ate a sandwich for lunch and then cried himself too sleep." Amelia told her and then continued on. "Since when did Torren start calling Colonel Sheppard Da?"

"The other day after watching one of the DVDs that John gave us. There was a mom and a dad and a little boy in the film. He looked at me and said 'Unca on, my Da?' I didn't have the heart to say no, as John has been more of a father to him than Kanaan has ever been.

"What's happening with you and Kanaan?" Amelia asked.

"When John is found, I will be going to New Athos to have a talk with him. I fear that it is no longer reasonable for us to be together, as I am in love with another man." She took a breath as she continued, "Kanaan and I were friends and for a brief moment we were something more. I think that he realises that as well and that is what led him to the decision to move back to New Athos."

"Well I hope it all works out." Amelia said to her as she headed to the door.

Teyla saw Amelia out and then lie in the bed next to her son and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey looked at Somma in the holding cell.

"I know that you took Kin when she figured out that the Genii had taken Colonel Sheppard. She also figured out that you were involved with these rogue Genii, so for the last time do you know where Colonel Sheppard or Kin are?"

"I will tell you nothing." Somma looked at Woolsey smugly.

"This is your last chance Mr Somma, if you don't tell me anything. I will let Ronan interrogate you."

"You don't scare me Mr Woolsey; I have some very powerful friends."

"Ronan, will you come here please?" Woolsey asked.

Ronan thundered into the holding cell and grabbed Somma by the throat, "Tell me why I shouldn't wring your scrawny neck?" Ronan growled at him and tossed him across the room.

"I won't tell you anything." Somma stated again.

"Well I have no use for you then. I'll hand you over to Ladin Radim and let him deal with you." Wooley said as he tapped his radio.

"Don't, he'll kill me," Somma cried out. "I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Tell me where is Sheppard?" Ronan growled out and headed towards him again.

Somma looked at him with fear in his eyes and gave them a set of coordinates.

"What happens to me now?" Somma asked.

"You can stay here for now, after that I don't really care." Woolsey told him as he left the cell.

Ronan just glared at him and followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lalla headed down the dark corridors, she'd grabbed a flashlight before she'd left the main room. She had no idea where her brother or his friends were, but now here was her chance to do something right.

In the two weeks that they'd been here she hadn't been down in these caves. Jerome hadn't told her why they were here and she hadn't asked, as she hadn't really wanted to know.

Jerome has looked after her for the last four years and she'd tried to ignore what was happening to him, he was her brother and she didn't want to lose anyone else. She feared what would happen to her if she helped Colonel Sheppard and Kin, but remembering the way her mother had raised her she knew that she was doing the right thing.

She continued along the passage way, not bothering to look at the caves on either side; she had a pretty good idea what was going on there.

Finally she saw an iron door. As she stepped out to try and open it she saw a guard, she quickly pulled her stunner out and stunned him. She walked over to him to check that he was unconscious and found a large key for the door.

She walked over to the large door and put the key in the door, when she'd unlocked it she started to open the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kin sat next to him holding his good hand, as much for her benefit as his. She was closing her eyes when she heard a grating as the door was being opened._

As she looked up she saw Lalla enter.

"Lalla you have to help him, I think he's dying."

Sheppard took that moment to stir, as he was stirring he started to cough, Lalla rushed over to offer him a drink out of her canteen. His coughing subsided and he tried to speak.

"Who….are….you?" He rasped through shallow breaths.

"My name is Lalla Radim. What my brother is doing to you is wrong and I've come to get you out of here."

"Can you walk?" Kin asked him.

"If… you…help…me." He slurred out.

Both women moved forward and grabbed him under his arms. They somehow managed to pull him to his feet. He groaned in agony as Kin tried to put his dislocated shoulder over hers. Lalla did the same with his other shoulder and Sheppard managed to get his feet under him.

As they were stumbling towards the exit, Jerome entered.

"Now ladies, what's going on here?" He asked

Before they had a chance to answer Sheppard had grabbed the stunner out of her pocket and fired; the swelling in his eyes had gone down a bit by this time. As Jerome fell to the ground, Lalla looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry he's only stunned." Sheppard told her. He was much more coherent by this time.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Sheppard said to them.

They didn't encounter anyone else as they headed to the back entrance of the cave system, but at the opening there were two guards. Sheppard managed to stun them in quick succession.

They left the cave and found the cart with the Jindal still hitched to it. They helped Sheppard into the back and Lalla sat with him. Kin sat in the driver's seat and started the cart moving towards the ring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside jumper one sat, Lorne, Teyla, Ronan and Rodney. Carson had come along, because they knew that they'd probably need a doctor. There was a real sense of hope for the first time in a week.

After Somma had given them the gate address, Woolsey had called the group to his office and told them to gear up for a mission.

Half an hour later they were ready to go.

They lowered the jumper into the gate room and waited for the wormhole to engage, a few seconds later they went through. Hopefully they would be bringing Colonel Sheppard back with them this time.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting close

**Chapter 7: Getting close.**

The sun was hot and the air was dry, as they rode over the desolate landscape. Other than the odd dead tree, there was red sand as far as the eye could see.

As Lalla sat and looked at the bleak view, her thoughts returned to the situation she was in. She knew that her brother would be furious with her and he would never forgive her, but she knew she was doing the right thing by helping this man. Even if Colonel Sheppard had killed her father and brother, for whatever reason, he didn't deserve to die.

Lalla looked down at the water and supplies in the cart and was glad she'd brought them.

Sheppard groaned as the cart hit a bump on the well-worn path. She helped him sit up just as he started coughing. She looked at his hands and realised that there was blood on them. She gave him a drink and then helped him lay down again.

She looked up at Kin in the driver's seat with concern in her eyes, as she spoke. "If he doesn't get help soon I fear he won't make it."

"Are you sure this is the direction to the gate?" Kin asked Lalla.

"Yes I'm positive that this is the way we came, but I don't know how long it took" Lalla replied.

Lalla looked down at Sheppard again as he started to mumble, "Teyla, why is it so hot?"

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla is not here its Lalla Radim; we're trying to get you home." She continued on as she wiped his forehead with a wet cloth. "You have been injured and you have a fever that is why you are hot."

"Wha..?" He slurred trying to open his eyes.

"You have a fever Colonel," Lalla repeated.

"Kay." He slurred as he closed his eyes again.

The two women sat in silence as the Jindal continued to pull the cart. The silence was eerie as they continued over the desolate landscape. They had no idea if they were going in the right direction and if they were how long it would take to reach the ring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The jumper came through the gate to a hot dry planet. There was sand as far as the eye could see, the planet was unhospitable and they knew that no one could survive here long.

Rodney put the small hand held device on his wrist and started to scan for Sheppard's transmitter.

"Anything?" Lorne asked

"Nothing as yet," McKay replied.

"According to Somma if we keep heading in this direction we should come to a cave system." Ronan grumbled.

"Major Lorne, do you see anything on the long range sensors?" Teyla asked him.

"Not as yet, but I think we'll keep heading in this direction for now." Lorne suggested.

They all sat there lost in their own thoughts as the jumper flew over the harsh and desolate landscape.

Teyla was sitting with her eyes closed, she smiled as she thought of John singing 'Old McDonald 'to her son. Torren had loved it and was always asking about the animals that Da had sung about. She didn't really know how to answer the questions he asked her, but if John wasn't around, Lorne would answer for her. Lorne had an enormous amount of patience with Torren, but the relationship wasn't the same as the relationship between John and Torren; or T.J., as John had started calling him before he'd disappeared.

Lorne just sat there thinking about the first time he'd met him. Col Sheppard was sitting in his office behind a mound of paperwork.

_Sheppard looked up, as he walked in and asked, "I hope you're here to do my paper work?"_

"_I'm your new XO Major Evan Lorne."_

_Sheppard smirked and replied, "You are here to do my paperwork then."_

"_If you need me to Colonel," _

"_Perfect, you'll fit in nicely." The Colonel said as he got up and left the room._

Coming back the present Lorne just smiled.

Ronan was thinking that Sheppard was his brother and he owed him everything; the man had saved him from a life of running from the wraith and given him a home. If Sheppard wasn't alive when they found him, he knew that he would kill Somma.

McKay was thinking about how smart his friend was and he was secretly proud of him for that. He knew that he should have told him a long time ago and he vowed, when they found him alive he would tell him.

Carson just sat and thought about the time he'd first met John, he'd just sat down in the control chair on the Antarctic out post and it had lit up like a Christmas tree. That was the thing that had led to Elizabeth asking John to come on this crazy mission to another galaxy. Although these were the original Carson's memories, he thought of them as his own. John Sheppard was his friend, his family and they had to get him back.

As the jumper continued to fly over the dry arid desert, they knew their lives would never be the same if anything happened to John Sheppard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jerome awoke with tingling all over with pins and needles. As he remembered what had happened he became furious. He vowed that Sheppard would definitely die this time along with that Kin girl. They had both corrupted his sister. He had looked after her for the last four years since Sheppard had killed their father. There was no way that she would willingly turn her back on him. Would she?

He got to his feet and headed towards the back entrance. Just as he got there the guards were beginning to get up.

"Where has the cart gone?" Jerome asked.

"Sheppard stunned us and when we woke up it was gone." One of the soldiers told him.

"With the help of that Kin girl he must have kidnapped my sister." Jarome thundered.

At that moment Fred came out of the entrance and asked. "How do we get out of here?"

"We need to contact someone the help get us out of here, and then I need to find my sister" Jarome told them and continued on "Then I'm going to torture Sheppard and watch him die slowly."

"So we have a transmitter?" he asked, not wanting to think about what might happen to Sheppard if Jarome found him.

"Yes, but I've kept it well hidden, as I didn't want Lalla to find it."

Jerome headed back into the cave system followed by the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cart continued on over the desolate landscape as night began to fall. The moon came out and cast a brilliant light, creating long shadows. The temperature had dropped and there was a chill in the air.

Lalla looked at Sheppard and was glad for the drop in temperature, as his fever seemed to lessen. He had been mumbling incoherent words all afternoon, as his fever had continued to climb. He mumbled mainly about Teyla and his love for her. Lalla hoped that the man would see this woman again. He obviously loved her very much.

She looked up at Kin in the driver's seat and asked her "Are you okay, do you need a rest?"

"No I don't have time to rest; we need to get to the ring as soon as possible" She told her and continued on. "You see all this is my fault. I told Colonel Sheppard that I wanted to take him as a mate, when he refused me I was rather upset. I told Somma about this and he contacted the Genii."

Lalla looked at her with guilt in her eyes and spoke, "This is as much my fault as it yours, I had a fair idea what my brother was up to and I did nothing. He has been after Colonel Sheppard for years."

Sheppard awoke at that moment. Taking shallow breaths, he told the women. "It's…not…your…fault. It's… the… phyco's…fault…who…tortured me."

He started coughing again and blood sprayed out of his mouth, he lost consciousness again.

Lalla held his hand praying to the ancestors that they would find help in time.

At that moment Kin spoke, "Look the ring of the ancestors."

Lalla looked up at the ring and smiled, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later the jumper was still flying over the arid landscape. The group inside looked dejected as they had found nothing.

Ronan was furious, "I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I get there first, "Lorne's shouted.

"I'm sure that I could find some ancient device to torture him." Rodney thundered, before asking, "Can I do that?"

"No Rodney you can't do that, but I know how you feel." Teyla answered him.

"Let's all settle down a wee bit." Carson suggested.

Let's head back to the gate and question Somma again and if he isn't forth coming we'll turn him over to the Genii." Teyla suggested.

They all agreed, then Lorne turned the jumper around and they headed back towards the gate. They hadn't given up hope, but they knew the chances of finding John alive were becoming, slimmer as each day passed.

Looking over the desolate landscape, there was fine yellow sand as far as the eye could see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kin dialled the address for her home world. Her father had made her memorise it just in case she became lost.

"Where are we going?" Lalla asked her.

"We are going to my home village, to see if my father has a way to contact Atlantis. The Atlantians were discussing trade with us, before Colonel Sheppard was taken; I just hope that they gave us a way to contact them." Kin explained.

Lalla nodded as Kin hopped in the cart and drove through the gate.

To Kin this was the most beautiful planet you could ever wish to see; she looked over and saw the buffalo grazing, the colour that the wildflowers displayed across the rolling hills, the mountains in the distance and the river flowing through them. This was her home, this was where she belonged.

She continued to drive until she saw her village, as she neared her father ran out to greet her.

She jumped down from the cart and threw her arms around him. "Oh father, I'm so happy to see you."

Her father just looked at her with tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I love you Kin, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

"Dad we really don't have time for this, we have found Colonel Sheppard, his injuries are great and I feel he is near death, is there a way we can contact Atlantis?'

Cooploo ran to his tent and found the address that the Atlantians had given him. "This is the address for Atlantis and this is the code you need for them to lower their shield. Hurry." He told her.

Kin jumped up into the driver's seat again. She turned the cart around and headed back towards the ring as fast as they could.

Sheppard awoke as they were heading back towards the ring and mumbled, "Where…are…going?"

Lalla replied "You're going home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan thundered through the halls of Atlantis, anyone who got in his way was just shoved aside. He had one mission, to get to the holding cells and strangle the piece of trash that had given him false information.

Lorne, Teyla and Woolsey followed behind afraid of what Ronan would do to Somma. They had all seen the anger in his eyes and would hate to be on the receiving end of it.

When they arrived the guard was just opening the cell. As soon as the door was opened Ronan charged in and grabbed the man around the throat.

"Why did you give us a false address," Ronan growled, tightening the grip around the man's throat.

Teyla spoke gently, "Ronan put him down and let him speak."

Ronan threw him against the wall.

Somma was breathing heavily as he got to his feet. He took a moment to catch his breath and then looked at Ronan and spoke. "You don't think I'd give away the position of my friends do you? Colonel Sheppard deserves to die, as he killed my best friend."

Woolsey looked at him and asked "What do you mean; he killed your best friend?"

"Lucas Radim, I hated Colonel Sheppard so much when I found out Lucas was dead, so I started plotting my revenge. Six months ago on a trading mission I ran into his brother Jarome, we found out that we had one thing in common, we both wanted Colonel Sheppard dead. Imagine my surprise when he walked into our village last week."

Teyla was shocked as she asked, "How did you know Lucas in the first place?"

"We used to trade with the Genii remember. I spent many hours with Lucas hunting and fishing."

"I think we'll turn you over to Ladin Radim, I sure he'll know what to do with you. I'm through with you." Woolsey said with disgust as he left the room. The others followed.

As they arrived in the control room five minutes later Chuck announced, "Unscheduled gate activation."

"Is there an IDC?" Woolsey asked.

Chuck replied with excitement in his voice, "It's the Loluuians and they say that they have Colonel Sheppard with them."

"Lower the shield" Woolsey told him.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8:Home

**Chapter 8: Home.**

_Chuck announced, "Unscheduled gate activation."_

"_Is there an IDC?" Woolsey asked._

_Chuck replied with excitement in his voice, "It's the Loluuians and they say that they have Colonel Sheppard with them."_

"_Lower the shield" Woolsey told him._

"Medical team to the gate room," Woolsey requested, speaking into his earpiece.

"_What's happening?" Carson's familiar Scottish brogue came over the radio._

The Loluuians have Colonel Sheppard and he's badly injured, they're bringing him through the gate as we speak." Woolsey told him.

"_We're on our way." Carson announced._

Everyone in the gate room watched in anticipation, they were worried about the Colonel and wondered just how bad things were. A few minutes later a beautiful creature that looked rather like a Unicorn, pulling a rickety old cart came through the gate. Kin was driving and looked anxious as she looked around the gate room.

Everyone looked to the back of the cart where the prone figure of Colonel Sheppard was lying on his stomach, clearly he'd badly beaten. A young woman sat there holding his hand.

The cart drew to a stop and the young woman in the back with Colonel Sheppard stood up and spoke. "Please hurry? I fear he is near death. He's been coughing up a lot of blood and has barely been conscious for many hours now." There was, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Carson took that moment to burst into the gate room. He took charge of his medical team and started barking orders, "bring that gurney over here and set it next to the cart."

Carson climbed into the back of the cart and took stock of the Colonel's injuries. What he saw made him angry.

Looking at Sheppard's back he asked furiously, "How the hell can anyone do this to another human being?"

He leant down to check his breathing. "Aw bloody hell he's not breathing, get him on the gurney now and somebody bag him."

The team was quick and efficient as they lifted him down from the cart. A mask was placed over his mouth and air was pumped into his struggling lungs.

Carson and his team took off at top speed heading to the infirmary. Ronan wasn't far behind them calling Rodney on his way.

Teyla was about to follow when she saw Kin standing with the other woman, they both had a bewildered look on their faces.

Teyla approached them and spoke, "Welcome to Atlantis and thank you for looking after John."

Kin just nodded.

The other Woman spoke at this point, "I am Lalla Radim, I really hope he's okay, Colonel Sheppard is good man and doesn't deserve this."

"Thank you," Teyla whispered, as she left for the infirmary.

Kin looked at Woolsey and asked, "Do you have a place for my Jindal and cart? I would really like to go and see how Colonel Sheppard is."

It was Lorne who spoke and suggested that one of his the marines could take the cart back to the village for her. Lorne nodded at one of his men, who hopped into the driver's seat ready to go.

"Thank you" Kin replied.

"I'll take you both down to the infirmary, "Lorne offered.

The women nodded and Lorne turned to lead the way.

Woolsey looked at Lorne and said with concern in his voice. "Let me know how the Colonel is?"

Lorne just nodded at him and walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the corridor outside the infirmary John's heart stopped. Carson hoped on the gurney and started performing manual chest compressions. He winced as he felt a rib give way.

When they arrived in the infirmary, He shouted at Jennifer, "Charge the defibrillator to 200!"

He placed the panels on John's chest and as the electric charge hit, John's back arched off the bed. They looked at the heart monitor and still there was no rhythm.

"Charge to 300!" Carson yelled still performing chest compressions.

They looked over at the monitor and still nothing but a flatline.

"Hit him again at 300!" Carson yelled again, still performing chest compressions.

They hit him again and a tiny blip appeared on the screen and then another.

"He's in regular sinus rhythm," Jennifer announced a few seconds later.

"He's still not breathing, so we need to intubate him now." Carson said as he laid the head of the bed flat and inserted the laryngoscope into John's mouth. He then carefully inserted the tub into the colonel's throat and hooked it up to the ventilator.

The nurses were busy checking his vitals now that he was hooked up to the ventilator and it was steadily pumping air into his lungs.

"Blood pressure is a bit low and his temperature is up to 102."

"Okay now let's get his injuries assessed," Carson stated.

"Jennifer luv can you get the scanner set up?" I think we might need a couple of pints of blood as well." She nodded and left.

Carson then wheeled to Colonel to the other room and put him on the bed under the scanner. Carson studied the video feed that came back to him. He made a list in his head of what to do first.

"Let's get him into surgery and check for internal bleeding, I believe that he has a collapsed lung we need to deal with. We can set his wrist and pop his shoulder back once we've fixed any internal damage. I need to look at that leg while were in there as well." Carson told his team.

"I'll tell his team." Jennifer told him, as he walked away to scrub up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla arrived in the waiting room of the infirmary, just as Rodney and Ronan arrived. Kin and Lalla joined them about ten minutes later.

About twenty minutes later Rodney got up and started complaining.

"We've been sitting here for hours," Rodney complained.

"It's only been about forty minutes." Teyla told him in a soothing tone.

Jennifer walked in at that moment with sadness in her eyes.

"Well how is he?" Rodney asked.

"Not good, he stopped breathing in the gate room and his heart stopped outside of the infirmary, we managed to get it started again and we've had to intubate, as he isn't breathing on his own. We think he has a collapsed lung and internal bleeding, so we have taken him into surgery. I have to get back now." She turned and left.

The others just sat down staring into space.

About an hour later a marine came in and offered to show Lalla to some guest quarters. As Lalla left, Kin stood up and announced it was time for her to go.

"Thank you for all your help," Teyla told her.

"Please let me know what happens."

Teyla nodded at the woman as she left the room.

Teyla just sat there and thought about all the time's they'd sat in this very spot waiting for news. Although, they had all been injured at times, it seemed as if it was John more often than not. She thought about the mission not so long ago, when John had become invisible. She thought she had lost him then, but he'd pulled through. At the time she had told him that she'd worked things out with Kanaan and that they were back together again. Not this time she thought. She was interrupted by Rodney and Ronan pacing.

"Can you please sit down?" She whispered to the men.

"When will they tell us something, it's been hours?" Rodney said in a high pitched voice.

Ronan just threw a cushion across the room.

"Please _sit _down!" she said feeling a little frustrated with the men.

They sat down, but not for long. Soon they were pacing again.

Teyla just sighed and closed her eyes, five minutes later she was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson took of his mask and threw his blood soaked scrubs in the biohazard bin. Seven hours, that's how long it has taken them to put the Colonel back together this time. They had found that he did indeed have a collapsed lung, caused by a broken rib puncturing it. He'd lost so much blood that they had to give him a transfusion.

His back was a bloody mess and they'd managed to debride most of the wounds. Most of the wounds were to open to be stitched, so they'd just had to bandage them. None of them were infected at this point, so in a couple of days they could do skin grafts on his back.

John's wrist now had plate and a couple of screws holding it together, his shoulder had been put back in place. The bullet had been taken out of his thigh and the wound debrided and stitched. His thigh was infected and he had a fever, so Carson had started him on antibiotics.

He was getting ready to settle the Colonel in the ICU; When Jennifer offered to tell John's team what was going on.

Carson nodded and started to push John's bed to the ICU.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer entered the waiting room to find, Rodney, Teyla and Ronan fast asleep in the chairs.

Teyla was the first to awake, "How is he?" she asked.

Rodney and Ronan stirred as Jennifer began her explanation.

"He has two broken ribs, one of which has punctured a lung. We've managed to repair the internal damage, but he is on a ventilator and he has a chest tube inserted for drainage."

She took a breath and continued on, "his broken wrist has been repaired surgically using a plate and two screws, his dislocated shoulder has been put back into place, his back has been ripped to shreds and will require skin grafts; luckily there's no infection there though. His feet are cut and bruised, his face is cut and bruised, and we've had to take a bullet out of his thigh and he has an infection caused by the wound. He has a fever and a temperature of 103 degrees.

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked with an anxious look in her eyes.

"Carson's just getting him settled in ICU; you can see him in a few moments, but only for a few minutes as he isn't out of the woods yet. If he survives the next twenty four hours, he's in with a chance."

Five minutes later they walked into the infirmary. What they saw shocked them. John was lying on his side with pillows at his front and back to help hold him there. His back was totally covered in bandages.

He had a tube down his throat, breathing for him. His broken wrist was heavily bandaged and tied to his side in a sling. His thigh was also heavily wrapped in a bandage. He had two IV's one still giving him lifesaving blood, the other one putting fluids into him. His face was a mess and his eyes were almost swollen shut. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his colour was an ashen grey.

Rodney looked down at the side of the bed and saw tubes attached to bags that were collecting the fluids coming out of John's body; he looked about ready to be sick as he left the room.

Ronan just grunted and said, "You better get of your lazy butt, because don't think you're getting out of our sparring match." He followed Rodney out of the room.

Teyla took the chair next to John's bed and held his hand. She sat there in silence for a few moments and listened to the steady whoosh of the ventilator, as it pumped precious oxygen into his lungs.

Jennifer was about ready to chase her out when she heard Teyla speaking to him.

"Please John, you have to be okay, there is so much I need to tell you. Torren has started calling you Da, we were watching a movie the other day and he asked me if you were his Dad. I told him yes."

She took a deep breath before she continued on, "my relationship with Kanaan is over and I would like to be with you, I would really like you to be Torren's dad. I love you John Sheppard and I promise if you wake up I will spend the rest of my life with you, we can grow old together and have more children if you would like too. We can live on earth or Atlantis or anywhere you want to, just as long as were together, but you just have to wake up and show me those beautiful hazel eyes."

Jennifer spoke with tears in her eyes, "If you want to, you can sleep on the bed next to him."

"Thank you Jennifer."

She watched Jennifer walk out of the room and turned back to John. Still holding his hand she told him. "You're home now amongst family and friends, you're safe, just concentrate on getting better."

She leant over and kissed his cheek, she looked down just as his eyes opened, and as quickly as they had opened they closed again.

**TBC…**

**I know that this chapter is a bit mushy towards the end, but what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic; especially when it comes to John and Teyla.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tying up loose ends

**Chapter 9: Tying up loose ends.**

_Teyla leant over and kissed his cheek, she looked down just as his eyes opened and as quickly as they had opened they closed again._

John was in a world of pain and darkness, until he heard her softly spoken voice and felt her silky smooth hand in his. He tried to wake from the world he was trapped in; he wanted to see her beautiful face and gorgeous chestnut hair, hell he wanted to see every part of her. Then he realised that there was something stuck in his throat, wondering what it was, he struggled to open his eyes, but it was too difficult and before he knew it his eyes closed again and the darkness claimed him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lalla approached Mr Woolsey's office with fear and trepidation. She had been summoned and didn't know what was going to happen to her. As she approached to door to knock, Woolsey looked up and invited her in.

"Please come in and take a seat Lalla?"

She walked into the room and sat down with a worried look on her face. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"You are not a prisoner here Lalla," Woolsey told her. "You can come and go as you please. What would you like to do?"

"I really don't know, for the first time in my life I'm on my own. I've always had someone looking out for me until now."

"I have to contact Ladon tomorrow, you can discuss returning to the Genii home world or Kin speaks very highly of you, she has asked if you would like to stay in her village. If you'd like, you can stay on Atlantis for as long as you need."

Lalla thought back to the grand tour that she had been given the night before; she was in absolute awe of the city with its tall glass spire's and the ocean surrounding it. Then there was Kin and her people, she knew that she and Kin could become sisters and her village looked like a lovely place to live. She thought of Ladim, he was the only family she had left, but she didn't want to necessarily go back there.

"Do I have to choose right now?" she asked Woolsey.

"No, take your time and thank you again for returning Colonel Sheppard to us"

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's not good, but he's holding his own for now."

Mr Woolsey looked at her and asked the question he'd been longing to ask.

"Lalla, do you have the gate address for your brother and his friends?"

"What do you intend to do with them?"

"I was going to give the gate address to Ladon and give him the opportunity to capture them first. "Woolsey told her.

She looked at him for a while wondering if it was a good idea to give up her brother, but then she remembered what he had become, she knew that she would be better off without him. She had a chance to make a fresh start, make her own decisions on how to live her life.

She nodded reluctantly and gave him the gate address.

"Thank you Lalla." Woolsey smiled at the young woman as he spoke.

"Can I go now?" She asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Certainly, you don't have to make any decisions right now, just enjoy being here for now." There was kindness in his voice as he spoke.

He actually reminded her of her father when she was girl, before he joined the military. They had been a simple farming family back then. But after her mother died her father had wanted to join the fight against the Wraith. A way of hiding the pain of losing his wife, she guessed. Things were never the same again after that. Her father had loved her and cared for her, but the gentle loving kindness and sense of humour he had shown before her mother died disappeared overnight.

She was startled back in to the present by Woolsey clearing his throat, "Are you okay Lalla?"

"Yes I am and thank you for everything Mr Woolsey?"

"You're welcome Lalla." He replied as she left his office.

Woolsey looked at her leave his office and thought to himself, she'll be fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey entered the control room a few minutes later.

"Chip, can you get me Ladon Radim on please?" Woolsey asked chuck, forgetting his name again."

Chuck pressed a few buttons and Radim came on the computer screen.

"What can I do for you Mr Woolsey?" Radim asked with a twisted smile on his face.

"We have the gate address, where your cousin and his gang were last seen; we thought you might like to know." Woolsey told him.

"Wonderful I'll send a platoon to go and get them." Ladon told him.

Before he disconnected the transmission Ladim asked, "Have you found his sister?"

"Yes we have, she helped Colonel Sheppard escape and brought him home to us."

"Is she welcome on the Genii home world?" Woolsey asked.

"She is most welcome here; any friend of Atlantis is a friend of the Genii people." Ladon told him.

Woolsey just nodded not sure if he liked the answer Radim had given him.

"I will be in touch, Mr Radim." Woolsey told him.

Radim nodded and the transmission ended.

Woolsey headed back to his office and thought that maybe Lalla would be better off to stay away from the Genii.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John struggled to escape the darkness a second time, this time he managed to open his eyes and look around, before he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first thought was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his arm. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen, his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him, he was becoming dizzy and his pain level had notched up several levels, just as he thought he was about suffocate he felt a cool, soothing liquid flow through his veins and he let the darkness take him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney wandered into the infirmary to relieve Teyla from her Colonel sitting shift twelve hours after John had come out of surgery. He wasn't any better, but he wasn't any worse either.

Teyla was asleep on the bed next to John, so he woke her up. "Go and have some food and see Torren. I'll sit with Sheppard for a while." He suggested.

"Thank you Rodney, Amelia has been kind enough to look after Torren overnight, but I'm sure she has to get to work."

She hopped of the bed and kissed John's cheek before she left.

Rodney settled in the chair beside John's bed. "Hey Sheppard, I'm just going to sit next to your bed and do some work, don't mind me."

He looked at Sheppard, just as he opened his eyes, his eyes were as wide saucers, before he started to gag and try to remove the tube in his throat. His breathing was becoming more difficult and laboured the longer he struggled. The heart monitor started wailing as Jennifer rushed to the room and injected a sedative into his IV.

"What was that?" Rodney asked.

"He shouldn't be awake yet." she replied. "It is best the keep patients that are intubated sedated. It's kinder for them than having to struggle against the tube.

"How much longer will he need the tube?" Rodney asked.

"If his lung keeps improving the way it is, we should be able to extubate in forty eight hours. Until then we'll keep him sedated.

Rodney just nodded and sat down with his laptop open continuing his work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla headed to Amelia's quarters to collect Torren. It had been a long night and she hadn't had much sleep. As she approached Amelia opened the door.

"How is Colonel Sheppard?" Amelia asked.

"Still the same," Teyla told her with tears glistening in her eyes. "How is Torren?"

"He's been asking for his Da a lot. I told him that Da has lots of boo boo's and he couldn't see him until some of them were better."

"Thank you Amelia for looking after him again."

Just then Torren toddled over and held his hand's up to be picked up. Teyla picked her son up and hugged him close.

"Where Da?" Torren asked.

"He is in the infirmary and not very well." Teyla told him.

"See him?" Torren questioned.

"Not for a while." She told her son.

"When?" He asked with the same puppy dog eyes that John used when he was trying to get his own way.

That made Teyla smile, Torren and John had been spending way too much time together, anyone who didn't know the truth would think that John was Torren's biological father.

He closed his eyes and said to her, "Luh ya momma." She hugged him close and whispered to him. "I love you too."

She waved goodbye to Amelia and left.

When she arrived at her quarters she put her son down for a nap. She headed over to her own bed and lay down for a nap as well. As she was drifting off to sleep she wondered what it would be like to have John lying next to her.

"I must put those thoughts out of my head, until I've had a chance to speak to Kanaan." She told herself.

Once John is out of the woods I will head to New Athos and talk to him. This was her last thought as she drifted into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office again; he knew he spent way too much time there. He needed to get out and socialise more. They had movie night with popcorn and beer once a month in the Rec room, but he'd only ever been once; Colonel Sheppard had insisted on showing the movie, "Alien." The sequels were shown over subsequent months, so he never went again. He knew that Colonel Sheppard had set up a golf driving range off one of the balconies and people swam off the East pier in the warmer weather. The stress of life in the Pegasus galaxy could be overwhelming at times, so the inhabitants of the city needed to unwind in whatever way they could.

He looked up as Chief Cooploo entered his office followed by Kin. "It's lovely to see you again." Woolsey said as he bowed his head.

"It is an honour to be here, in the great city of the Ancestors Mr Woolsey." Cooploo said bowing his head.

"What can I do for you Chief?"

"What are you going to do with Somma?" Cooploo asked.

"What would you like us to do with him?" Woolsey asked.

"We ask that he be returned to us and we will punish him according to the traditions of our people."

"I'll have to discuss that with my people, but that shouldn't be a problem." Woolsey told him.

Cooploo nodded and asked, "When can we take him home?"

I'll discuss it with Major Lorne; if there's no problem you can come and collect him in two days." Woolsey told him.

"I will come in two of your days to collect him then, as I must discuss with my people, what needs to be done about him." Cooploo explained.

At that moment Kin spoke "Mr Woolsey have you spoken to Lalla?"

"Yes I have Kin; I have told her that you have invited her to join you in your village."

"Is she still her? Can I see her?" Kin asked

"Yes I'll have someone to take you there now."

"Thank you Mr Woolsey." Kin said as she bowed her head.

"I must be getting back; I'll see you later Kin." Cooploo spoke to both of them.

"I'll walk you to the gate Chief. Corporal Higgins can you show Kin to Lalla's quarters?"

"Yes sir!" Corporal Higgins said as he entered Woolsey's office.

As Woolsey and the chief headed for the control room Higgins showed Kin to Lalla's quarters.

Five minutes later they arrived at the door to Lalla's quarters. Kin stood outside the door wondering whether she should knock or not. The decision was taken out of her hands when the door opened.

Lalla stood there with the biggest smile on her face. "Kin it is wonderful to see you. How are you?" She asked.

"I am well; it is so good to be home." Kin told her and then asked, "Would you like to come and live with me in our village?"

"I have given that much thought over the last day or so, I do not believe that it would be wise for me to return to the Genii homeworld and as lovely as it is hear on Atlantis, I think I would just be in the way long term. That leaves me with one option, so I accept your invitation. It would be lovely to have a sister." Lalla told her a huge grin spreading across her face.

"I'm an only child, so I've never had a sister before. My father is really excited about getting to know you. He said that it took a lot of courage to stand up for what is right, rather than taking the easiest path." Kin told her.

Lalla looked at her feet feeling a little embarrassed by such kind words. It was rare for people to even notice her, let alone praise her and be so kind. He brother had looked out for her and had taken care of her, but he was too tied up in his own plans to even notice her, So this was entirely new to her.

"Can you leave now?" Kin asked her.

"Yes I don't have many things." Lalla said hugging her.

They collected Lalla's things and Corporal Higgins led them back to the gate.

Lalla headed back to Woolsey's office while Kin waited in the control room.

"Mr Woolsey, I have decided that I would like to go and stay with the Loluuians."

"I'm happy to hear that Lalla." Woolsey told her.

"I am leaving now with Kin."

"Please come back and visit soon? I'm positive Colonel Sheppard would like to see you when he is awake."

"I will, thank you again Mr Woolsey."

Woolsey led Lalla down the stairs to the gate room, the gate lit up and the wormhole wooshed to life, Lalla stepped through, to a new life, to a second chance.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10: A Visit to New Athos

**Chapter 10: A visit to New Athos.**

John slowly became aware of his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic, the soft bed and pillows told him he was in the infirmary, but what had happened this time, why couldn't he move his arm, why was he lying on his side and why was his back on fire? His throat was as dry as the Sahara desert and why did it hurt so much? He was feeling a little too hot, so he tried to push off the sheet covering him, but again his arm didn't seem to work. These are all good questions he thought, so he attempted to open his eyes.

He felt a soft silky hand take his and he whispered, "Teyla."

He managed to open his eyes a slit, but it seemed like an impossible task to keep them open for long, he kept trying and he finally succeeded and found the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen staring down at him.

"John you are finally awake." Teyla said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I must go and tell Dr Beckett, but first would you like some ice chips?"

He nodded and she placed a spoon with ice chips in his mouth, it felt like nectar from heaven sliding down his throat.

"What happened? "He rasped out.

I will let Dr Beckett explain it to you." She told him.

He just lay there and watched her as she walked out of the room. She's beautiful from all angles he thought to himself. I can't think that, even if it's true, she chose Kanaan not me. Mulling this over in his head was tiring, so he closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep.

"How are you feeling son?" Carson asked him with concern.

"What happened to me Doc?"

"What do you remember?" Carson asked.

"I remember some psychopath torturing me, I think there were two young women in there somewhere, but other than that I don't remember much."

"Yes Kin and Lalla Radim helped you escape from your captors." Teyla told him.

He nodded, slightly confused as to why these two women would help him.

He sighed as his pain level' began to rise, and asked, "What's the damage this time Doc?"

"You left wrist was broken and we had to repair it surgically, your left shoulder was dislocated causing extensive ligament damage. We managed to put it back into place, but you will require physical therapy when you're feeling better. You were shot in the leg and some idiot stitched the wound up without taking the bullet out. We removed the bullet, but not before it became infected. You have two cracked ribs one of which punctured your lung and your back is shredded to pieces. The wounds on your back are still clean and there's no sign of infection, so we should be able perform skin grafts in the next couple of days. You should be left with very little scaring on your back."

"Why does my throat feel like someone shoved a knife down it?"

"We almost lost you son. When you came through the gate you stopped breathing. When we approached the infirmary your heart stopped, we managed to get it started again and then we had to intubate."

"How, long?" He croaked out.

"You were missing for five days and you've been unconscious for almost four days." Carson told him, before continuing on. "We kept you sedated until yesterday when we removed the ventilator tube. The chest drainage tube came out this morning, there is still some congestion on your lungs, but it should clear up nicely in the next couple of days."

Carson took his vitals and checked his IV while he was there. "Your temperature is still up a wee bit, but that shouldn't cause any problems. How is the pain son?"

"I'm good." John replied.

"I'm guessing about a seven then," Carson said with a twinkle in his eye.

He just nodded the pain lines evident around his eyes.

"I'll give you something for it and then you can get some more rest."

Carson injected the pain medication into his IV and he felt his eyes drooping again.

"Stay with me Teyla?" John asked, grabbing for her hand.

"Forever." She whispered.

He looked at her beautiful face and drifted off the sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla headed through the corridors to the jumper bay, she was heading to New Athos today to speak with Kanaan. Rodney and Ronan were going with her, as they both needed a break. They had been taking it in turns for five days now sitting by John's bedside. He seemed to be on the mend, so Woolsey felt they all needed a break.

"Where goin?" Torren asked her, as he toddled along beside her.

"We are going to New Athos, to see Kanaan, Halling and Jinto. Once we are there we will have picnic lunch," She told him.

"Who Kanaan?" Torren asked.

"A friend of Halling's and Jinto's," She told him, not really knowing how to tell him the truth right now. Perhaps when he is older she thought.

"Da coming?"

"No but, Uncle Ronan and Uncle Rodney are coming."

"When see Da?" Torren asked around his thumb that he had just put in his mouth.

"Soon darling, he is still very sick and has lots of boo boos that need the get better."

"I Kiss Boo boos?"

She just smiled at her son; she didn't have the heart to tell him that a few kisses wouldn't fix his dad's injuries.

They came to the jumper bay and entered jumper one; John's favourite jumper. Rodney was already in the pilot's seat doing his pre-flight check and Ronan was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Teyla sat behind them with Torren on her lap.

"Is everyone ready? "Rodney asked.

Ronan just nodded his head, as Torren jumped on him and threw his little arms around the big man's neck.

"Unca wonan," He squealed.

"You'll have to keep him quiet, as I can't concentrate if he makes too much noise!" Rodney stated.

Ronan just pulled a face behind Rodney's back and put a finger to his mouth "Sshh" he signalled to Torren.

Torren just closed his mouth and tried not to giggle.

They lowered the jumper into the gateroom and looked up as Woolsey for the go ahead, Woolsey just smiled and nodded as the gate came to life.

A few seconds later they were on New Athos and heading towards Teyla's village. It had been while since she'd been here, as she was very busy helping Woolsey work with the newly formed Coalition of planets, as well as still being on John's team. Her main purpose here today was to tell Kanaan that it was over between them, although she suspected that he had already moved on.

It was a wonderful sight flying over the Athosion village; many permanent structures had been set up with the assistance of the Atlantians. There were still many tents scattered throughout the area as well.

They landed just outside of the village. As they wandered into the Village, Halling and Jinto came out to meet them.

"Greetings Teyla," Jinto ran up and threw his arms around her in a big hug."

Jinto was taller than his father and had grown into a strong young man.

"I hear there was some trouble with the Genii and Colonel Sheppard was injured. How is he?" Halling asked with concern in his voice.

"He is doing much better," Teyla answered him.

"We are having lunch in the meeting hall in an hour; would you like to join us?" Jinto asked.

"We would love to," Teyla told him looking around for her friends.

She noticed that Ronan was over playing some kind of ball game with the Athosion children and Rodney was sitting on the side lines complaining about something as usual, Torren had toddled over to sit with him.

"I must talk with Kanaan first. Do you know where his is?" Teyla asked Halling.

"He is in his tent." Halling told her, before bowing his forehead to hers and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Teyla mirrored his action, "It is good to see you as well Halling, we will catch up later, but now I must see Kanaan."

She smiled at the tall man and walked towards the tent that she had once shared with Kanaan.

Opening the flaps and looking inside she was shocked by what she saw, Kanaan had his arms wrapped around another woman and they were kissing each other.

"Kanaan!" she forced out.

Kanaan looked up and untangled himself from the other woman.

"Uhhh Teyla I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not, Kanaan? I did reside here for a period of time."

"Lukan, can you please leave us for a moment please?" Kanaan looked at the other woman.

Teyla watched as the other woman left, when they were alone she confronted him.

"I see you've already moved on. Surely you should have discussed our relationship before doing so. I have tried to make things work for the sake of our son," She was beginning to get angry with him by this time. "You obviously do not see things that way otherwise you would have spoken to me first, before pursuing _another_ relationship!"

"I'm so sorry Teyla, but I know that you have always been in love with Colonel Sheppard, so I figured that you should have the chance to be with him and be happy," Kanaan told her.

"Well I have never acted on my feelings for him, as I still had a relationship _with_ you, but I now know that things are definitely over between us, I am going back to sit by John's bedside until he has recovered from his injuries. _Then _I will be taking him home _with _me!"

"Goodbye Kanaan, I will discuss _our _son with you at another time!"

As she left the tent, she could here Kanaan calling her name, but she didn't look back.

There were tears stinging her eyes as she went looking for Rodney and Ronan. Rodney was sitting with Torren and Ronan was still playing ball with the Athosion children.

She sat next to Rodney and took Torren into her lap and cuddled him close.

Rodney looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really, things are over with Kanaan and I think I would really like to go back to see John now."

Rodney pulled her for a hug and she sank into his arms and let the tears fall.

Rodney was known for being sarcastic and acerbic, but he really did care about his friends and now she felt extremely comforted by him. She really wanted to be in John's arms right now, but that wasn't going to happen.

Sitting up and pulling away from Rodney she told him, "I really want to get back to Atlantis and see John right now."

Rodney nodded and called Ronan.

Torren looked up at his mum and told her, "I luh ya momma."

"I love you to my darling."

Ronan came running up at this point, he looked furious as he saw Teyla's tear stained face.

"What did he do to you?"

"It is okay Ronan, we have just ended our relationship, now I wish to go back to Atlantis and see the man I love." Teyla looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Rodney looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"For a smart guy you sure can be dumb McKay." Ronan told him and continued, "She's in love with Sheppard and has been for a long time."

"Ohhh," was all that Rodney could say.

"I will go and tell Halling we're leaving while you ready the jumper Rodney." Teyla suggested.

"I will come with you," Ronan told her and grabbed her hand.

"Me come too?" Torren asked and grabbed her other hand.

The walked off together hand in hand; Torren toddling along on her other side, as Rodney headed for the jumper.

A few minutes later, they found Halling and Jinto in the meeting hall.

"Are you okay Teyla?" Halling asked.

"I am fine, but we cannot stay for lunch today, perhaps another day." She told him.

"I am sorry to hear that." Halling told her.

"We will have lunch another day, but right now I need to get back and sit with John." Teyla told him as she bowed her forehead to his.

"Good day Teyla."

"Good day Halling."

A few minutes later they were back at the jumper; they headed inside and sat down. Ronan sat next to Rodney in the co-pilots seat and Teyla sat behind him with Torren in her lap.

Teyla snuggled her son thinking about everything that had happened today. She was relieved that she was finally free form Kanaan, but upset at the way it has happened. She knew that at some point she would have to go back and smooth things over with Kanaan, for Torrens sake, but for now she needed to help John get back on his feet.

When they arrived back in Atlantis, Ronan took Torren, so that Teyla could head down to the infirmary.

When she arrived Carson came to meet her.

"How is he Carson?"

"I'm, sorry lassie, but his temperature has risen to 105 degrees and he has pneumonia.

**TBC…**

**Okay now Kanaan is out of the picture, John and Teyla can finally be together.**

.


	11. Chapter 11: Poor John

**Chapter 11: Poor John.**

"_How is he Carson?"_

"_I'm, sorry lassie, but his temperature has risen to 105 degrees and he has pneumonia._

Teyla couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He was okay this morning, what happened?" She asked with confusion in her eyes.

"He has been coughing on and off during the day and his temperature has been steadily rising during that time. The congestion on his lungs has become worse and he is having difficulty breathing."

"Dr Beckett, What about the skin grafts?"

"They'll have to wait a few more days, don't worry the wounds are healing and are still clean, so it shouldn't be a problem. It's the leg wound that has caused most of the problems."

"How did he end up with pneumonia?" She asked, still in shock at the news.

"He still has some congestion on his lungs from the punctured lung and he's possibly picked up some nasty Pegasus bug as well." Carson explained to her.

"Can I see him?" She was looking worried by this time.

She was looking forward to seeing him when she got back to Atlantis, but now this. Would things ever go right for him? Would they ever be able to be together? She thought.

"I want to sit with him now!" She spoke forcefully, as tears came to her eyes for the second time that day.

"Aye thought you might, come with me." Carson placed his hand on her arm as he led the way.

When they arrived in the ICU, she was shocked by what she saw he was still lying on his side, but the bed was raised and he had a nasal cannula under his nose. He colour was even paler than it had been the day before. Sweat was glistening on his brow and his hair was flat and plastered to his forehead. A nurse was wiping a cool damp cloth over his brow.

"We've put a cooling blanket on him and we've been giving him the best antibiotics we have. Hopefully we'll be able to get this under control in a couple of days." Jennifer told her as she joined them in the room."

Teyla pulled up a chair and held his hand; she took the cloth off the nurse and started wiping his brow.

"I will stay with him." Teyla announced.

"What about Torren?" Jennifer asked.

"He is with Ronan for now. Will you please let Ronan and Rodney know what is going on please?"

"I will let them know," Carson said.

"I will be in my office," Jennifer told her.

They left the room and she was alone with him. She sat next to his bed and spoke to him soothingly "Kanaan and I have ended our relationship. We can be together now, if you want too. You just have to get well and come back to me."

She lay her head on the side of the bed and let herself drift into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was sick of coughing, he'd been coughing all day and he wasn't happy, now he was burning up one moment and freezing cold the next, he couldn't stop shivering.

He drifted in and out of sleep throughout the day and he'd been dreaming about his father again. It was the same dream he'd had months before when he was invisible.

In a semiconscious state, he thought he heard Teyla's voice. She was talking about Kanaan, but he couldn't quite understand what she was talking about.

He was about to go back to sleep when he felt something heavy at his side, he managed to open his eyes enough to see that Teyla was there, then they closed again and he drifted into a restless sleep.

_He was being chased down a long corridor by a wraith, he was running as fast as he could, but the wraith was gaining on him, so he just kept on running. The wraith eventually managed to catch up to him and when the wraith lifted his hand to feed, his father was the wraith, please don't hurt me, I promise I'll go into the family business; I'll do whatever you want. Just as the feeding hand touched his chest he screamed._

Teyla awoke to John mumbling in his sleep "Please don't hurt me, I promise I'll go into the family business; I'll do whatever you want," and then he screamed.

He awoke dripping with sweat and shaking, Teyla grabbed his head between her hands and told him, "You are safe John, you are in the infirmary."

"Teyla." He whispered dragging on his oxygen supply and grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

Jennifer had raced into the infirmary by this time and was checking his IV and taking his vitals.

"Are you okay Colonel?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He said, as he started coughing.

He coughed again and again, to the point where he thought he was going to cough up a lung. When he had finished Jennifer handed him a drink of water.

"That must have been some dream." Jennifer looked at him quizzically.

"I'm fine." He rasped out.

"Do you want something to help you sleep Colonel?" Jennifer asked him.

"NO! I really don't want to go back to sleep right now, but do you have something for the pain?"

"I have just the thing," She said as she put the medication in his IV.

He relaxed and then started shivering. "Hey Doc can you take this cooling blanket off me?" He slurred as the pain medication began to make him drowsy.

"Just let me check your temperature," she told him.

"Hmm, down to 102 that's good, we'll take the blanket off, but if your temperature goes up again we may need to put it back on.

"Kay," he slurred,

He tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, not wanting to sleep again and risk having another nightmare, but eventually his eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_He was being chased down a long corridor by a wraith, he was running as fast as he could, but the wraith was gaining on him, so he just kept on running. The wraith eventually managed to catch up to him and when the wraith lifted his hand to feed, his father was the wraith, please don't hurt me, I promise I'll go into the family business; I'll do whatever you want and then suddenly his brother Dave was there beside him, as his father lifted his feeding had towards Dave's chest, he started to yell, no not Dave, please leave him alone, he's all I have left._

He woke up coughing again, sweat was dripping down his face and he was shaking. Carson was helping him sit up a bit and Teyla was patting his good arm.

When the coughing subsided he rasped, "What happened?"

"Your temperature has shot up to 105 again and you had another nightmare, this time you were yelling about Dave." Carson told him.

Carson looked at the nurse that had just entered the room and asked, "Can you put a cooling blanket on him love?"

She nodded and went to the cupboard to get a blanket and then put it over John.

"I don't need a cooling blanket Doc, I'm freezing," he told Carson shivering.

Carson checked his temperature again and it was still 105.

"We'll have to leave that on for a while son, when you temperature drops a wee bit we'll take it off. "Now I'm going to give you something for the pain and then you should get some rest."

"Kay," he rasped and fell asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla stayed with John throughout the night wiping him down with a damp cloth, as he mumbled or yelled in delirium from his fevered dreams. The dreams seemed to be about his brother Dave and his father, with dreams of the wraith mixed in. She wondered why he was so afraid that his father would hurt him.

John Sheppard was a wall of secrecy when it came to his family and his past. No one knew he even had a family until he went to his father's funeral the year before. Ronan had gone with him and found out that he had a brother, an ex-wife and had grown up in luxurious homes. Apparently his relationship with his father hadn't been good for many years. She did know that recently he had been contacting his brother via e-mail again. Getting him to express his emotions or talk to someone when something was bothering him was like trying to get blood out of stone. She was hoping that once he was well again that he might share some of his past with her; she certainly wanted to share his future.

She continued to wipe a damp cloth over his forehead and chest, to try and cool him down.

Finally somewhere before dawn his fever broke and he settled into a deep restful sleep.

Carson came in at that point and confirmed that his temperature was down to a little over 102 and suggested that she get some rest.

Once she knew John was resting peacefully, she headed over to the next bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few hours, John's temperature dropped steadily, so much so that when Rodney showed up four hours later it had dropped to just above 100 degrees.

"Hi Carson, how's sleeping beauty doing?"

"He's sleeping Rodney."

"I can see that, but how is he doing?"

"His temperature is down and the congestion in his lungs has cleared up a little." Carson explained.

"That's great, but when will he wake up?"

Before Carson could answer, John spoke from the other room. "I'm awake now; I can't really sleep with all that noise going on can I?" He started to cough and Rodney offered him a glass of water.

"Hey Sheppard how are you?" Rodney asked.

"I'm still a feeling a bit hot, but much better, thanks McKay, where's Teyla?"

"She's gone to spend some time with Torren, before lunch, but after you've eaten something Colonel, Teyla's going to bring Torren to see you." Carson told him.

"Great Doc, so when can I get out of here?"

"You need to stay here for another week at least." Carson told him.

"Why Doc, I'm feeling much better. Can't I rest up in my quarters? I'll even use a wheel chair to get around."

"Colonel, your back is still a mess, so I'm going to have to take you into surgery tomorrow to perform the skin grafts. You'll be in the ICU for three days to let the grafts take, if all goes well I'll release you into your quarters this time next week." Carson told him.

Now try and get some rest and I'll have Marie fetch you some lunch in a few hours.

"Fine," He grumbled, as Carson walked out of the room.

McKay grabbed a chair and walked over to sit beside his bed. "It's good to see you awake sleeping beauty, do you think you can stay awake as you really don't need any more beauty sleep." he joked.

"What did you get stuck with _Colonel sitting_ duty? _I'm fine_ you _don't_ have to be here McKay!"

"Well I want to be here and I can always work." He told him, as he opened his laptop.

"Whatever," Sheppard told him and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was fast asleep again.

When he awoke a few hours later Rodney was gone. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Needing to go the bathroom he checked to see if there was catheter, to his surprise there wasn't. He looked over at the bedside table and saw a bottle; I'm not using that he thought.

His arm was still in a sling and his thigh was still heavily bandaged, so he wondered if it was a good idea to get up; probably not he thought. He pulled the blankets off and took his sling off. He slowly sat up closing his eyes for a few seconds, so the world would stop spinning. When the world righted it's self again he pushed himself off the bed, he managed to stand on his feet and grabbing the IV stand, he took a few steps before his leg gave way and he crumbled to the floor, he hit his head on the bedside table and fell on his sore arm.

"Aw crap, I'm I trouble," he muttered just before he lost consciousness.

Carson came in a few minutes later with Jennifer and saw him lying on the floor.

"Stupid idiot," Carson berated the unconscious man.

"Let's try and get him back into bed and then I'll have to check him over, I think his head will need stitching." Carson told Jennifer.

When they had managed to get him back into bed Carson started assessing his injuries to make sure he hadn't made them worse and Jennifer stitched up the small head wound.

"I'll need to get him under the scanner again to check his arm." Carson told Jennifer as he continued checking him over.

After taking him to the ancient scanner and checking his wrist and shoulder again, they settled him in bed and hooked up the IV again.

"Luckily there is no further damage to any of his injuries" he told Jennifer.

"I don't think he has a concussion, but he'll have a pretty saw head when he wakes up." She told him shining the penlight in John's eyes.

Marie came in a few minutes later with a lunch tray. She looked at Carson and asked him, "What happened to Colonel Sheppard?"

"The idiot decided that he wanted to get out of bed, his leg collapsed and he hit his head on the corner of the bedside table. You might as well take that food away with you as I don't see him eating anything for a while."

Carson just looked at his patient and shook his head "What have you done to yourself this time lad?"

.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12: The slow road to recovery

**Chapter 12: The slow road to recovery.**

Teyla entered the infirmary with Torren in her arms.

"We see Da, We see Da," Torren chanted excited to see his dad.

As they walked into the main part of the infirmary Jennifer stopped her.

"I'm sorry Teyla, but there's been an incident."

"Jennifer what has happened to John?" She asked.

"Colonel Sheppard tried to get out of bed and he fell over and hit his head on the bedside table. He's doesn't have a concussion, but he will have a sore head when he awakes."

"Can Torren see him?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, just for a few minutes and then I'll look after him for a while if you'd like."

She nodded as Jennifer led her towards the private room at the back of the infirmary. They usually kept this room reserved for John, because they knew he liked his privacy.

Teyla spoke to Torren before they entered the room. "Daddy has a very sore head, so he is a sleep at the moment. You can see him and then you must go with Auntie Jennifer. Do you understand?"

"Kiss boo boo?" Torren asked.

Jennifer nodded.

"Yes Torren, but you must be very gentle" Teyla told her son.

They walked into the room to see that the lights were dimmed. John was lying on his side with an IV attached and a nasal cannula under his nose. He looked remarkably pale and he had a new bandage on his forehead.

Teyla put Torren on the bed next to him and Torren leant down to kiss the bandage on John's head. "Luh ya Daddy."

Teyla smiled at the new word Torren had spoken.

"Okay Torren it's time to leave." Jennifer told him. "My shift has ended and I'm going to my quarters, Carson will be here if you need anything."

Teyla nodded her head as Torren leant down to give her a hug. "Luh ya Momma."

Teyla kissed him, as he left the room with Jennifer.

Teyla pulled up a chair next to his bed, which was all she seemed to be doing these days. Although she knew that the ancestors were not Gods and just another race of people she offered up a prayer to them anyway. Praying that John would actually be able to leave the infirmary soon and they could begin their life together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John woke to a world of pain. What has happened this time he thought? He struggled to open his eyes and flinched at the light. He lowered the lights with just a thought and found that it was much more comfortable for him to open his eyes.

He looked over to see Teyla asleep in a chair. Carson was fussing unbandaging his leg and checking his wound.

"Wha…?" he slurred and started coughing again. He was really getting sick of this, how much longer, before he could get out of here?

Carson handed him a glass of water.

"How long?" John asked

"You've been asleep for twenty four hours." Carson told him.

"What happened Carson?"

Carson looked at him and started to rant.

"You decided to try and go for a walk and you hit your head that's what happened." Carson continued his rant. "When are you going to get it through your head that I care about you and when I say stay I in bed it's for_ your_ own good you idiot!"

"Sorry…Doc." He apologised as his headache started to notch up again.

Carson looked at him in sympathy and his tone softened. "How's the head son?"

"It's good." He mumbled.

"John you're going to have to start telling me the truth, now how is your head?"

"Okay it's pretty bad."

Okay I'll give you something for that." Carson told him as he injected the medication into his IV.

"Now why don't you go back to sleep and when you wake up I'll have Marie bring you something to eat.

"Kay," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke again Teyla was sitting by his bedside with a cup of green Jell-O. "This is for you." She told him.

As he tried to roll on his back he winced, as he pulled on some of the wounds. Teyla helped him raise the bed and put some pillows behind his back.

"I'm not really hungry Teyla."

"John you must eat, you've hardly eaten anything since you've been back and that is almost a week now."

He put a few mouthfuls in his mouth and put the cup down. "I really can't eat this." He said as he lay there trying to settle his stomach.

He looked over at Teyla and started to gag, "sick," was the only word he managed to get out before he lost his lunch over the side of the bed.

Teyla stood up and called for Carson.

Carson came running in and took one look at John and sighed "What have you done this time Laddie?"

"Marie, can you come in here luv. We need to clean the Colonel up." Carson called to hear.

"Teyla, can you wait outside please?" Carson asked her.

Twenty minutes later the sheets had been changed and John was cleaned up and in a clean gown. Teyla walked in and sat beside him.

"You're going to have to stop doing this." Teyla told him.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"You always seem to have set backs when you are in the infirmary, because you don't listen to Carson or Jennifer." Teyla firmly told him.

"I'm sorry Teyla, but you know how much I hate being fussed over."

"Well be warned, when you get out of here I'm going to fuss over you until you are 100% healthy.

"I think I can live with that." He said taking her hand.

"Now go to sleep John."

"Yes Ma'am."

He looked at her and felt his eyelids becoming droopy, his eyes closed and he fell into a restful sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was twenty four hours before John awoke again. He looked around and found that he was alone. His head actually felt much better today, but his arm, back and leg still ached. Must be time for pain medication? He thought.

He was lying staring at the green walls when Carson came in. "How are you feeling today lad?"

"My head is fine, but my other injuries are hurting."

"Okay, I'll give you something for that and then Marie will bring you some lunch."

"When can I get out of her Doc?"

"Now we've discussed this before and we still need to do the skin grafts on your back." Carson told him and then continued on, "if you hadn't tried to get out of bed we would have done them by now."

"I know it's my fault, that I'm stuck in here for longer." He admitted sheepishly.

Carson looked at him with sympathy and spoke in a soothing voice. "We should be able to do the skin grafts tomorrow and all being well; I'll release you in three days' time."

"Thanks Doc." John said, as Marie walked in with his lunch.

It consisted of a bowl of broth and a glass of juice.

She put it on the rolling table and he looked at Carson and asked him, "What no Steak?"

"Very funny Colonel, now if you eat that Teyla can bring Torren to visit you this afternoon."

"Thanks Carson."

"You're welcome John." Carson said and walked out of the room.

He ate his lunch and closed his eyes for a while; he was dozing when Teyla walked in.

"How are you felling John?" She asked him as she leant down to kiss his cheek.

"Much better Sweetie," He told her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Daddy," a tiny voice cried out from behind Teyla.

"Hey T.J., It's good to see you, I missed you".

"Ya betta, tum home?" Torren asked hopefully.

"No not yet." John told him.

He looked at John and managed to climb on the bed next to john and snuggle against his chest. "I luh ya Daddy." In a few minutes the boy was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

He looked at Teyla confused as to why Torren was calling him Daddy.

"I hope you do not mind, but Torren saw a movie while you were missing and there was a Mom, Dad and little boy, so Torren asked me if you were his Daddy. I told him you were."

"What about Kanaan?" He asked.

Teyla replied with anger in her eyes, "I do not think Kanaan cares about Torren, he certainly does not care enough to spend any time around him.

"What happened?" John asked with a worried voice.

"I went to New Athos, to discuss our relationship with Kanaan and I found him kissing another woman.

John's eyes darkened, "You mean that sleaze was cheating on you!"

"It is okay John things have been over for a while. I felt we needed to end things officially, before I moved on. Apparently he did not."

John looked at her and furrowed his brow, "You probably need to work things out with him though, things shouldn't be left with you being angry at him."

"I know, once you are out of surgery tomorrow I will go and speak with him."

He took her hand and asked, "What did you have in mind when you suggested you might like to move on? "

"Did you hear anything I said to you while you were unconscious?" She asked.

"Something about you loving me and wanting more children. I think you also said something about growing old together." A crooked grin split his face as he teased her.

"John I…" She stammered a little embarrassed by his last comment.

"It's okay Teyla I love you too and one day I would like to have children with you and there's no one I'd rather grow old with than you sweetie."

"You mean that Honey."

"I do, but for now I'm stuck in the infirmary for another three days."

She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know you're going to have to do more than that if you want more children." He teased.

"I'm sure that can be arranged in time." She whispered in his ear.

"He was speechless as she put her hand on his good arm and kissed him on the lips."

Teyla got up and pulled Torren to her arms as she was leaving she said "Goodnight John, I love you."

"Good night Teyla, I love you too."

Fie minutes later Marie came in with his dinner. It was about as exciting as lunch had been. He knew that he probably wouldn't be hungry for a few days after surgery, so he started eating.

After he had eaten he lay back and thought of Teyla and the future they could have together, with thoughts of Teyla and Torren filling his head he fell into a restful sleep.

**TBC…**

**I'm Sorry, I know this seems like a bit of a shorter chapter, but I will update soon. **

**I think there will be about two more chapters after this.**


	13. Chapter 13: On the mend

**Chapter 13: On the mend.**

Teyla watched, as John was wheeled into surgery, she'd sat with him for a while this morning and Torren had visited for about an hour.

She planned to head to New Athos as soon she knew he was going to be okay. Walking into the waiting room she found Ronan and Rodney sitting there.

"How long will the surgery take?" Rodney asked.

"Carson says it should take about two hours." She answered him.

"How much longer will he have to stay in the infirmary?" Ronan asked.

"Around three days." She told him.

They sat there talking about trivial matters for a while and then Ronan asked her, "You going to New Athos today?"

"Yes I plan on walking there this afternoon? I feel I need some fresh air"

Then I'm going with you." He told her,

She just nodded.

Rodney spoke up then, "I hungry and I need some coffee. I'm going to get some, does anyone want anything?

"A cup of tea would be nice?" Teyla asked.

"Coffee," Ronan grunted.

When Rodney had left the room Ronan looked at her and asked. "Are you okay, do you need me to go and beat the crap out of Kanaan or anything?"

"No I only wish to talk to him, there is no point in staying angry at him forever and he is Torren's father, so he may wish to see Torren from time to time."

"I don't see why he has to see him; Sheppard is more of father than he is." Ronan told her.

John is his Dad and will continue to play a significant part in his life, but I need to give Kanaan the opportunity to choose if he wants to see Torren or not."

"Have you and Sheppard got together yet?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"We have discussed a future together." She told him.

They didn't have a chance to discuss things any further, as Rodney came back with food and drink.

"Thankyou Rodney," Teyla said, as she took her tea and a sandwich from the plate of he had brought with him.

"Thanks McKay," Ronan grunted.

They sat eating and talking quietly for about an hour before Carson entered the room.

"How is he?" Teyla asked.

"The surgery went well; he's being settled ICU as we speak." Carson told them, before continuing on. "Before you ask, you can see him for a few minutes, I don't want anyone except Teyla sitting in with him for the next three days, as we need to minimise the risk of infection".

"Can we see him now?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, but just for a few minutes." Carson answered him.

Carson led the way to the ICU where Sheppard had been settled. He was still lying on his side with his arm popped up on a pillow and his back was still covered in bandages, he still had a drip in his arm, but now there was an oxygen mask covering his face.

Teyla turned to Carson and asked "Please look after him Carson?"

"Aye that I will lassie." He replied.

"Come on Ronan I am going to new Athos now. Are you coming with me?"

"Yep," Ronan grunted and turned to follow her out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They stepped through the gate onto New Athos to a warm sunny day the sun was high in the sky and there was a gentle breeze.

They walked along in silence enjoying the view. The trees provided shade along the well-worn path as they headed to the village. When they arrived it seemed quiet, so they went over to the meeting hall and found that the Athosians had just started lunch.

"Greetings Teyla, Ronan would you like to join us for lunch?" Halling asked them.

"No not today as I must get back to John, but I came to speak to Kanaan. Do you know where he is?"

"He's just coming now," he replied.

Teyla looked around and saw him entering the tent with Lukan.

"Kanaan can I have a word?" She asked him heading towards the door and expecting him to follow.

"What can I do for you today Teyla?" He asked with impatience in his voice.

"Kanaan I do not wish you leave things as they were when I left the other day. I am sorry for my reaction and I wish you the world of happiness."

"Thank you Teyla and I wish you the world of happiness too, but now let us speak of our son, what are your intentions for him?"

"I intend for him to reside with me on Atlantis, but he can visit with you when he comes to see Halling and Jinto. Will that be acceptable?" she asked him.

"And what of Colonel Sheppard will he take my place of Torren's father?"

"John will be spending a lot of time with him, as he has since he was born."

"I guess things are better for everyone this way," Kanaan told her, "but I want to see my son."

"You can see him as often or as little as you like, just let me know when you'd like to see him."

"That will be acceptable." He told her.

"Goodbye Kanaan"

"Goodbye Teyla," he said as he walked back into the meeting hall.

Ronan walked back out a few minutes later and asked. "How did it go?

"Everything went well, he will see Torren from time to time, but is quite happy for him to stay with me on Atlantis."

"That's great, "he told her grabbing her hand and beginning the walk back to the gate.

They walked hand in hand in silence just enjoying the view.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived back on Atlantis, Teyla headed to the ICU and Ronan went to pick Torren up of Amelia.

Teyla approached ICU, just in time to see John vomit into a bowel.

"He's having a reaction to the anaesthetic." Carson told her.

"Will he be okay?" Teyla asked him.

"Aye," He'll sleep it of in a couple of hours."

"You can sit with him for a while if you like Luv." Carson told her.

"Okay" she told him and walked in the room and pulled up a chair to sit next to his bed. "I am here now and I'm not going anywhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days later John was out of ICU, aware and wide awake, Teyla was sitting beside the bed in a chair and Torren was sitting on the bed beside him.

"Daddy towy?" He asked.

"Okay what have you got?" He asked Torren.

Torren handed him a picture book with names and pictures of earth animals.

John sat there and looked at the pictures in the book, telling him the names of all the animals.

"Pig go, oink oink." Torren told them when he saw a pig.

"Momma cow go moo." Torren told Teyla in an excited voice.

They were on the last page when Torren looked at picture and asked, "Wha tha?"

John looked at him with a gleam in his eye, "that is a dog, maybe when we're visiting earth we should get a dog. I always had dogs growing up. Every kid needs to have a dog.

"Where would we keep it John?" Teyla asked him.

"In our quarters, it only has to be a small dog; it won't take up much space."

"Our quarters?"

Before John had a chance to answer her, Woolsey entered with two young women behind him.

"Ah Colonel, It's good to see that you're feeling better, I have some visitors for you if you're up to it."

"Yes by all means, come in." he replied.

"I'll catch up with you later Colonel," Woolsey told him as he exited the room.

Kin stepped forward and spoke, "I'm so glad you're doing well Colonel. I feel as if I'm partially to blame for what happened to you."

Before he had a chance to answer her Lalla spoke up. "Hello Colonel, I don't know if you remember me, but I am Lalla Radim and I am also glad that you are doing well. But I fear I am also partially to blame for you injuries."

John looked at both women and asked. "Why is it your fault that some sick twisted guy, hell bent on revenge captured and tortured me?"

Kin answered first, "If I hadn't been so upset that you turned me down I wouldn't have spoken to Somma and he wouldn't have contacted Jerome and his gang to come and capture you."

Before he had a chance to answer her Lalla spoke, with guilt in her eyes she told him.

"It was my brother that captured you. I knew what he was like and I knew that he'd been after you for a long time; I even suspected that he'd brought you to that planet, but it wasn't until I heard you scream that I knew for sure, but I was too weak to do anything about it until Kin brought me to my senses. When she told me she was going to find you. I knew that what my brother was doing was wrong."

John looked and Kin and told her. "It wasn't your fault, you obviously trusted Somma as someone you could confide in, _he was _the one that had me captured and Lalla you can't control the actions of those around you, especially your family. What matters is that you did the right thing in the end."

"I want to thank you both for bringing me home." He turned to Lalla and continued," You risked your life and turned you back on your brother, because you knew it was the right thing to do. That is not the action of a weak person, but one with strength of character, that most people could learn from."

Kin looked at Torren with his thumb in his mouth fast asleep beside John and asked. "Is this your son Colonel?"

John looked proudly at Torren lying beside him and answered, "Yeah this is T.J."

Lalla looked at the two of them lying side by side and told him, "He looks like you Colonel."

Teyla just looked at her two boys snuggled up together and smiled at the comment.

"Colonel, we are having a feast to celebrate the harvest and the alliance between our two peoples. It's in three weeks' time I hope you will be well enough to attend as our guest of honour." Kin told them.

"Well we have to be going, it's so good to see you again and we hope to see you in three weeks." Lalla said as she headed towards the door. Kin waved and followed her.

"That was a nice speech about letting go of guilt John, but when are you going to take some of your own advice."

"I'm learning Teyla."

"Do you want to talk about those nightmares you were having when you were sick?" She asked.

"Not right now, but if I ever decide to talk, you'll be the first to know Teyla."

"Fair enough." She responded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Teyla and Torren had left John had a steady stream of visitors throughout the rest of the day. The first one was Rodney, he shuffled in and sat by John's bed all the while looking at his hands.

"What is it McKay?" John asked.

"Umm, well."

"Spit it our McKay."

"When you were missing, I was thinking how smart you were and I promised myself that when we found you I would tell you how proud I am of you and Umm… I am proud of you for being so smart.

"Thanks McKay."

John was feeling so uncomfortable at this point that he changed the subject. "What's happening, has anyone blown anything up lately?"

McKay started telling him a story about some experiment that Zelenka had done that had set fire to the lab.

He smiled at his friend and drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke Major Lorne was sitting beside his bed.

"Major," He managed to rasp out, before having a rare coughing fit.

Lorne offered him some water, before speaking, "It' good to see you feeling better sir."

"Thanks Major, what's been happening, did you ever capture Jarome and his thugs?" He asked.

"No, Ladon sent a strike force to the address that Lalla provided, but they were gone by the time he got there, I'm hoping that's the last we see of that particular group." Lorne told him.

"What about Somma?" John asked.

"He was sent back to his own people to be sentenced. In Keeping with their traditions he was exiled from the Loluuians with only the clothes on his back."

"Well he'll probably end up with his Genii friends," he took a breath and continued on. "Just another bunch of bad guy's hell bent on revenge that we have to worry about."

He sat there and listened as Lorne filled him in on the day to day military operations of the base, until he fell asleep again.

When he awoke it was early evening and Carson was bringing him his dinner, he tried to sit up the best he could, before Carson raised the back of the bed for him.

Carson placed the turkey sandwich and fruit on the bed table and asked "How are you feeling lad?"

"Much better, thanks Doc. When can I get out of here?"

"In two days providing everything with your back looks okay. You'll need to start some Physical therapy on your shoulder and arm when you leave, but your leg should be okay. You can stand and walk for short periods until it feels stronger, but until I say you can do without it you will have to use a cane."

"Really Doc, do I have to? "He begged.

"Colonel, if _you don't_ look after yourself, you'll find yourself_ back_ in here under my supervision!"

"Okay Doc. I'll do as you say."

"Good Lad."

After eating his supper John lay there deep in thought, things were certainly looking up for him. He was getting out of the dodge in two days. Things were great with Teyla and Torren was calling him dad, he wondered if he should ask them to move in with him. He definitely would at some stage, but first maybe a nice vacation to earth to visit Dave.

With all these thoughts running around in his head he smiled, as he drifted off into a deep restful sleep.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14:Plans for the future

**Chapter 13: Plans for the future.**

Two days turned into another week and John was stuck in the infirmary being bored. Carson was worried that some of the grafts on his back weren't healing properly, so he had to stay. He'd done Sudoku books, played video games and even watched videos, But most of the time he was bored. The best times were when T.J. and Teyla would visit him; sometimes T.J. would even take his nap snuggled up against him. He longed for the day when Teyla could snuggle up against him. He was beginning to lie on his back a bit more, but it still hurt quite a bit at times. His pain medication had been reduced dramatically, which he was thankful for, as his head didn't feel like it was stuffed with cotton wool any more.

Finally it was time for him to leave and he was sitting on the examination table waiting for someone to bring him some clothes, while Carson examined him.

"How am I doing Doc?" he asked.

"Much better son. You'll have to use this cane for short walks and Teyla will be along with the wheelchair in a short while to take you to your quarters. You'll have to start physical therapy on your arm tomorrow morning." He told him as he re bandaged his wrist.

"They won't be any permanent damage will there Doc?" He asked the worry evident in his voice.

"No Colonel, I'm confident in four to five weeks you'll be back to 100% normal, I'll start you on light duty in two weeks' time and hopefully, six or seven weeks from now you can be put back on active duty."

"Thanks Doc." He said as his eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

Carson turned to see Teyla entering the room with a wheelchair, which Torren was sitting in.

"Greeting's Carson, Colonel I have some clothes here for you. Do you require assistance with your shirt?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll help the Colonel with his shirt." Carson told her.

John winked at Teyla looking disappointed.

Carson closed the curtains around the bed and held John steady while he managed to put on his sweat pants. Putting on his shirt was a bit more difficult. John managed to get his right arm into the sleeve, but getting his left arm in was a different matter. They finally managed to slip his arm in, but by that time he was in agony. Carson gave him some pain tabs and then helped him put on a sling to support his shoulder, he then helped him with his shoes and socks.

Five minutes he was dressed and Carson opened the curtain and Teyla came in.

They helped him into the wheelchair. Then Torren climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Luh ya Daddy." He squealed.

"I love you too, pal, he told him using his good arm and hugging him closer.

John turned his head to face Carson, "Thanks Doc, wish I could say, it's been a pleasure." He teased.

"Off with you ya cheeky bugger." Carson laughed.

John looked at him more seriously this time and said to him. "Thanks Carson for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome John, now go home before I change my mind and keep you here."

As Teyla started pushing John away, she turned to Carson, "Thank you for taking such good care of him," She said with sincerity.

"Bye Doc catch you later." He said as he was pushed away.

Five minutes later he arrived at his quarters for the first time in four weeks. As Teyla pushed him through the door he looked around, his Johnny cash poster was still on the wall above his bed, his skateboard and golf clubs were exactly where he'd left them before he'd left on that fateful mission to FM 333 -123.

The trade agreement with the Loluuians had been ratified while he had been in the infirmary recovering from his injuries and now he was expected to show up at a special feast in his honour as one of the great leaders of Atlantis. He still had a week to get ready for that though. For now all he wanted to do was sleep, he was still not feeling 100% and still slept more than he'd like.

Teyla pulled down the covers and helped him get into bed. Torren climbed up next to him and asked "I seep with Daddy?"

"Just for a little while." Teyla told him.

John looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, "There's room for one more."

"There will be plenty of time for that when we move in together." Teyla told him.

"You really want to move in with me?" He asked.

"Yes I do, I believe that we are a family and families should live together. When you are better we will look for bigger quarters. Now get some rest, I will sit in this chair and read my book. Rodney and Ronan will be here in a few hours to join us for dinner."

John and Torren were just waking up from their naps when Rodney and Ronan joined them for dinner a few hours later.

They walked in and placed the food on the table, as John slowly limped over to sit down in a chair.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Chef managed to get us some steaks." Rodney told him with enthusiasm.

"Excellent, is seems like forever since I've eaten real food," John told him.

"Eat and enjoy, Sheppard." Ronan Grunted.

"What's that yellow stuff I hope it's not citrus." Rodney complained.

"Ea Unca wodny." Torren told him.

Ronan and John laughed at him and Teyla whispered to Rodney "I'm sure it's okay. The chef knows about you citrus allergy."

She then rolled her eyes at the other two and they laughed even harder, Ronan slapped John on the back and said "Good to have you back buddy."

"Ouch," John squeaked out as Ronan hand connected with a particularly tender spot on his back.

"Careful Conan, don't hit he injured man." Rodney reprimanded him.

"Sorry." Was all Ronan could say.

The fun continued well into the night, eventually it was time to go to bed. Ronan and Rodney left the room and came back with sleeping bags and pillow's for every one including Torren.

"Seep ova, Seep, ova," Torren chanted.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"What the kid said, sleep over." Ronan mumbled.

"You don't have to do this." John told them.

"Yeah we do, you shouldn't be alone on your first night out of the infirmary." Rodney told him.

Torren climbed up on the bed next to John and stated, "I seep here."

"That's fine by me Pal." John told him and wrapped his good arm around him.

The others all settled on the floor with their sleeping bags and pillows. They all said goodnight and settled down to sleep.

Lying there in his bed John thought to himself, at this moment this is as good as it gets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a sunny day as the jumper landed on FM 333 -123. They landed in a clearing just outside of the Loluuian village. Colonel Sheppard stepped out of the jumper first; still limping and holding his cane, Torren toddled down the ramp beside him. Woolsey came next and then the rest of his team followed. Kin was the first to greet then as they entered the village.

"Welcome," She said bowing her head towards them.

She turned towards John and said "Colonel Sheppard, It is good to see you and I'm glad you were able to bring your son with you."

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"Come we are almost ready for the feast." Kin encouraged them to follow her.

There was a long table set up under a huge tree; it looked as if it might be related to the eucalyptus trees found in Australia. Coming down each side were two other long tables.

"Welcome Atlantians, we are honoured by your presence." Chief Cooploo greeted them and then bowed his head towards them.

"Please sit down?" Kin said as she showed them to their seats.

Chief Cooploo sat at the head table with Kin on his right and John on his left. Next to John sat Torren, next to Torren sat Teyla and then Rodney sat on the end. Next to Kin sat Lalla, then Woolsey and Ronan sat at the end.

On the tables was the same variety of the food that they had shared at the first feast over a month ago. A lot had happened since then and John was just happy to be alive and here to celebrate with these people.

Chief Cooploo stood up and as he poured some wine into their cups and called his people to attention.

"Fellow Loluuians it is my honour to have the people of Atlantis here today. On my left is a mighty warrior and the Military leader of Atlantis Lt Colonel John Sheppard and his family. On Lalla's right is their leader, a man with much wisdom, Richard Woolsey."

The crowd cheered and clapped, when they had quietened down he continued,

"We are here today to celebrate our harvest and honour our new allies and friends. Thank you to all of the Atlantians who have given their time to help with the harvest. I'd like to raise a toast to our new friends, may our alliance and friendship be long and beneficial for both our peoples."

Once everyone had raised their glasses and had a drink, Chief Cooploo said in a loud booming voice, "Let the feast begin."

Plates of food were handed around and glasses filled again. John just sat their taking in the surroundings, he looked down at the little boy sitting next to him and thought this is my son; he knew that he wasn't his biological son, but he was his son in every way that mattered. Then he looked over Torrens head at Teyla the love of his life, he knew that she would be his wife one day, but he wanted everything to be perfect before he proposed to her. Then he had his team, the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

The feast went long into the night and eventually Torren crawled into his lap and fell asleep.

At the end of the feast Chief Cooploo, spoke to them all, "Farewell my friends I look forward to seeing you all again in the near future."

Lalla spoke next, "Thank you for everything, I hope we shall see you again soon."

Finally Kin spoke, "It's good to see you all again." Looking at John she said, "You have a very lovely family, take care of them."

"I will," he whispered.

With that Teyla picked Torren off of John's lap and they all headed back to the Jumper. They were heading back to Atlantis, their home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue: one month later.**

It had been two months since he had returned to Atlantis beaten an injured, his leg was fully healed and he was able to walk and run without any problems, his wrist was fully healed. But his shoulder was still giving him a few problems; it was still very stiff and he still didn't have a full range of motion. It was getting better every day and Carson believed that he'd gain 100% mobility in time. The grafts on his back had almost healed and there was minimal scaring. What still bothered him though, were the nightmares that seemed to plague him constantly.

He was standing on his favourite balcony watching the ocean when Teyla approached him.

"Are you all right John?" She asked him, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Did you get Torren off alright?" He asked her, turning to look in her eyes.

"Yes Kanaan is happy to see him. Although Torren, does not understand why he has to see Kanaan." She continued on, "I told him Kanaan was a friend of Jinto's and Halling's and that it would be okay to spend time with him when he was visiting Halling."

"He'll have to know the truth eventually." He told her.

"I Know". She paused and took a breath before asking the next question. "John do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

"Okay, but let's go back to your quarters."

When they had arrived in her quarters he sat on her couch and took her hand as she sat next to him.

"Um this is going to be difficult for me to say."

"Take your time John."

"Do you remember those dreams I was having when I was sick in the infirmary?"

"The one's where your father was a wraith and he was chasing Dave and you."

"Well I've been having them on and off since I left the infirmary," he told her.

"Did your father ever physically hurt you John?"

"No he didn't, it was just emotional manipulation with him, he hated that I wanted to be a pilot and that I wasn't going to join the family business. We had a big argument after my time in Afghanistan and when he died I hadn't spoken to him in five years."

He wiped his eyes and continued, "I wish I could have told him that I loved him before he died, I often thought of going to see him, but I never got around to it and now he's gone. I don't want that to happen with Dave, that's why I'm thinking of taking a leave of absence and going to visit him on earth.

"Why do you think your father was a wraith in you dream?" She asked him.

"I think that at time's I was more scared of my father than I ever have been of the wraith."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug. She felt his shoulders shudder and felt his tears fall. He cried for a long time and she just sat there and held him.

After about twenty minutes he looked up at her with his tear stained face, and asked. "Will you come to visit Dave with me? Torren is invited of course."

"I would really enjoy that John." She said.

They just sat there in silence holding each other for a long time.

Finally Teyla announced.

"I'm really tired and I think that it is time for bed." She told him with a teasing smile.

"Goodnight then Teyla," he said as he got up to leave.

"Stay," she whispered and led him over to her bed.

He looked at it with a disturbed look on his face.

"Do not worry this is not the bed I shared with Kanaan." She told him lying down and patting the bed beside her.

He hopped in behind her and cuddled into her back, he heard a contented sigh coming from her.

As he snuggled closer to her, he heard her breathing even out and realised that she was asleep.

He lay there thinking that even though life in the Pegasus galaxy was incredibly hard and dangerous at times, he was the luckiest man in two galaxies, he had the love of his life lying next to him, he had a son whom he loved dearly, the best friends that anyone could ever have, a brother who he was beginning to build a relationship with again and he had the most incredible home on Atlantis. Thinking of Atlantis he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Fin…**

**Let me know what you think. **

**I'm thinking of writing a follow up to this story. It will be set after they arrive on earth at the end of season five.**

**Life may get in the way, so it may take a while.**


End file.
